Rabidness & treason
by LilithHE
Summary: Dans un environnement Post-Poudlard, Hermione et Ron semblent sombrer dans le repli. Harry et Ginny se sont enfui. Les forces du mal sévissent malgré la chute de Voldemort et chassent les survivants de la bataille de Poudlard. La famille Malfoy essaie de se racheter un honneur auprès du camp obscur mais la tache n'est pas facile. Et c'est sans compter sur Bellatrix. ! Dramione !
1. Chapter 1

Salut c'est ma première fiction ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez

Bonne lecture ;)

Résumé : Après la grande bataille de Poudlard, Harry, Hermione et Ron pensent retrouver un monde paisible où le mal est éradiqué. Mais s'ils ont vaincu Lord Voldemort, c'est sans compter ses fidèles serviteurs : Mrs. Weasley a manqué Bellatrix Lestrange lorsqu'elle a lancé son avada quedavra. La famille Malfoy, dans sa lâcheté suprême, après avoir déserté à la mort du grand mage noir, retourne auprès des forces du mal et essaie de s'acheter une nouvelle confiance. Greyback et tous les autres sont profondément ancrés dans leur perception du monde sorcier : un système devant être accessible aux sorciers de sang pur uniquement et une utilisation de la magie noire totalement acceptée. C'est ainsi que les amis si longtemps soudé face à une même épreuve, se perdent face à ce nouvel ordre bouleversé successivement par les attaques des adeptes de magie noire.

Ron s'était endormi tôt hier soir, avant même qu'Hermione ne sombre. Par conséquent, il s'était réveillé de bonne heure aujourd'hui. Le soleil, entrant par l'une des petites fenêtres de la bicoque des Weasley, avait éclairé leur rayons, d'une froideur étrange, s'étaient étalés partout : sur les draps, les murs, la moquette et la peau d'Hermione, et même dans les tortueux filets des cils roux de Ron.

Comme chaque matin, ce dernier, en émergeant du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, avait tendu l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre Molly s'activer en bas. Et Comme chaque matin, une douleur sans pareille l'avait frappé en se remémorant qu'il n'entendrait jamais plus sa mère blablater que dans ses souvenirs.

Il fut pris d'une nausée épouvantable, suivant son schéma quotidien et ne put sortir du lit. Ainsi il resta immobile, parcourant l'endroit de ses yeux hagards. C'était une petite chambre avec des murs bleu pâle avec pour seul mobilier un lit et une commode de bois blanc sur laquelle trônait un bouquet complètement fané de ce qui semblait avoir été des petits lys sauvages. L'ensemble donnait un aspect de monotonie insupportable, qui s'accordait à l'humeur permanente du fils cadet Weasley.

Depuis quatre longs mois, il n'avait plus aucune ambition, plus de volonté, un vide et un désespoir incommensurables s'étaient emparés de tout son être. Il avait maigri de 8 kilos en l'espace d'un mois : il lui était devenu de plus en plus difficile de se nourrir. Et tout ceci allait de mal en pis. Dehors le monde semblait avoir été frappé de la même langueur que celle qui s'était emparée du jeune homme au visage inexpressif. Les jours semblaient interminables bien que l'on soit en plein hiver. La nature s'était immobilisée et tout était froid et plat. Au dehors s'étendaient d'immenses champs gelés et pas une maison à l'horizon, seulement quelques arbres égarés. Le paysage paraissait bleu tellement le froid paralysait la nature.

Un mouvement dans le lit l'effraya et le tira de ses pensées. Ce n'était qu'Hermione. Hermione…Chacun réagissait à sa manière à la désillusion qu'ils avaient subie après la bataille de Poudlard. Elle était devenue aigrie à la limite du possible : elle se fâchait bien plus qu'auparavant, pleurait également face à l'atonie de Ronald. Ses nerfs étaient à vif sans interruption. Mais on aurait surtout dit qu'elle avait vieilli de dix ans en, et ce en si peu de temps. Ses traits de visage étaient tendus et elle arborait un teint blafard qui ne la quittait jamais, jours comme nuits. Son amour pour Ron ne résistait pas au comportement de ce dernier et il ne subsistait que l'amitié dans cette torpeur générale. Et encore…

Harry était parti avec Ginny dans un pays d'Amérique latine, fuyant l'enfer du nouvel ordre du monde sorcier. Là-bas ils n'étaient pas surs qu'on ne les retrouve pas mais au moins ils n'auraient pas à être exposés au désespoir qui avait saisi l'Angleterre. Et puis Ginny devait absolument changer d'air, surtout avec l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Ron et Hermione avaient couchés quelques fois ensemble mais lorsque vint le grand vide, leur désir l'un pour l'autre avait déjà disparu.

Hermione émergeait lentement. Elle tourna la tête vers Ronald pour constater qu'il était déjà éveillé, mais quelle importance de toute manière ? Eveillé ou non il demeurait dans un état très ressemblant. Elle se leva lentement comme si elle avait peur de briser ce silence morbide qui régnait en maître dans la maison. À pas feutrés, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se dévisagea dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus…

Son vieillissement prématuré l'effrayait, lui donnant l'impression d'être fâce à sa mère. Ainsi, même son reflet lui refusait la vision de leur ancienne vie. Celle dans laquelle Miss Granger avait une peau qui n'était pas tirée par le souci, celle où Ron était un grand fanfaron toujours plein d'entrain… Celle où Harry n'avait pas fui sa condition misérable, où ils étaient entourés de tous leurs amis de Poudlard : Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, ou bien encore Hagrid… ! Elle serait même allée jusqu'à dire qu'elle regrettait Lavande Brown, le premier amour de Ronald ou Cho malgré sa trahison de l'année de l'AD.

Malheureusement, Hagrid avait été pris par les forces du mal et retenu on ne savait où, Neville était partit d'Angleterre car la situation tournait trop au chaos pour que sa grand-mère, sa seule parente restante, demeure dans le royaume.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de l'annonce du départ de Neville. Tous ses amis étaient rassemblés autour de la table car ils dinaient pour l'anniversaire de Ron. L'ambiance était guillerette car les menaces ne se faisaient que légèrement ressentir, et le fêté n'avait pas encore sombré dans la dépression. Seul Neville restait étrangement grave. Il avait la même moue que, lorsqu'à l'annonce de l'exercice de première année où les griffondors avaient appris à relever leurs balai, il avait pressentit que tout ceci allait mal tourner pour lui. Tout le monde avait demandé s'il allait bien. Au début il avait acquiescé vigoureusement, mais finalement à mesure que le repas avançait, il avait commencé à furieusement se tortiller sur son siège. Alors tous avaient compris que c'était plus important qu'ils ne l'avaient crus. Et la chose se révéla quand il requit enfin l'attention de tout le monde. Il annonça son départ et Ginny fondit en larmes, Harry la soutint comme il le put. Tout ceci avait une sorte de goût de mélodrame déjà palpable.

Après cet épisode, on n'entendit plus jamais parler de Neville Longdubat et sa maladresse attendrissante manquait à tout le monde, tandis que Ron se désagrégeait peu à peu, à mesure que la vie ralentissait autour d'eux. Luna, elle, ne semblait pas voir le mal qui sévissait autour d'elle, toujours plongée dans une sorte d'ataraxie et Seamus n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux semaines après la grande bataille. Harry soutint alors qu'il avait dû se faire attraper voir pire, tué pas les forces obscures. Mais Hermione était persuadée qu'il avait seulement fui sans laisser de traces. Ce qui n'était pas si différent du cas de Neville et Harry si on y réfléchissait à deux , elle était dure. Mais c'était ce monde changé qui l'avait rendue dure. Elle n'aspirait qu'à se battre mais elle avait Ron à charge comme l'on a un enfant de 4 ans.

Malgré ces contrariétés, Hermione se sentait d'une humeur nouvelle ce matin. Comme si le pouvoir de changer les choses n'était pas si loin et que tout son être sentait venir dangereusement un ouragan dans leur vie monotone.

Elle descendit donc les marches de l'escalier tout rafistolé quatre à quatre. Elle manqua de tomber sur la dernière marche car, le trou qu'avait creusé Pattenrond à force de se faire les griffes au même endroit s'élargissait de jour en jour.

La dépression de Ronald avait énormément influé sur le chat malgré le fait que l'on ait toujours cru qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement. La grosse bête rousse avait adopté des rituels obsessionnels qui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas effectués, provoquaient chez lui des crises de folies incontrôlables.

Ces folies se faisaient en plusieurs étapes : La première était la phase de léthargie : Hermione avait alors deux êtres sans vie dans la maison… La seconde était la phase de satiété où il fallait alors lui donner sur le moment à manger à foison sans quoi il passait directement à la troisième troisième phase, la plus dangereuse, était le moment où la folie s'emparait de lui pour de bon : il sautait de partout, griffait les jambes, les murs, les escaliers, les draps. Bref Pattenrond était littéralement devenu maître de cette maison en à peine deux crises.

Tout en réfléchissant au sujet du chat, Hermione se rendait tranquillement dans la cuisine si bien qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il y avait une certaine présence dans sa maison. Soudain, une voix, qui lui semblait étrangement familière, dit lentement et tout proche de son dos « Miss Granger, mes salutations. »

Par réflexe et par peur, Hermione, qui n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle, se rua sur une casserole et, avant même que la voix ait fini sa phrase, lança violemment, et quelque peu à l'aveugle, l'ustensile à travers la pièce, chose inutile car la sorcière qui se tenait dans la pièce n'était pas novice en matière de magie et l'écarta immédiatement.

Minerva McGonagall, le visage impérieux, se tenait au milieu de l'espace que formait la cuisine, un regard de profonde pitié pour la jeune fille. A ce moment-là, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard se demandait sérieusement comment une jeune fille si brillante et si jolie pouvait en arriver là.

Elle détailla Hermione, plus encore que cette dernière ne l'avait fait sur sa propre personne quelques minutes auparavant. Ce regard perçant la scrutant de haut en bas eu le don de mettre mal à l'aise l'ancienne élève, se tortillant soudain dans sa chemise de nuit de polaire bleue. Elle se savait parfaitement ignoble : elle s'était observée il y a peu de temps. Mais il faut reconnaitre qu'Hermione n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir de la visite : même les hiboux ne passaient plus.

McGonagall, après avoir terminé l'inspection, fini par prononcer " Dois-je vous resaluer au risque de me voir envoyer une casserole en plein visage de nouveau ? " .

Hermione trouvait la remarque un peu abrupte sachant que le professeur devait être tout à fait au courant de sa position par rapport à la chasse des survivants de la grande bataille par les forces du mal. Elle répondit donc de la même manière : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que vous eussiez à vous déplacer jusque ici professeur ? ».

Si durant toute sa scolarité, Hermione avait porté MacGonagall en idole, tout avait changé à présent et Hermione était loin d'être la même jeune femme qu'elle était quelques mois plus tôt.

Indifférente au pic que lui lançait la jeune fille, elle annonça d'un ton grave qu'une affaire privée l'avait amenée dans les environs et qu'il lui avait semblé judicieux de passer voir ses deux anciens élèves dont l'une était sa préférée. Hermione n'en croyait pas un mot mais avec résignation, elle offrit à Minerva de s'asseoir et lui proposa du thé. La vieille femme l'exigea avec un quart de citron dedans. Hermione qui, à vrai dire, n'était pas du tout sûre d'avoir du citron se dirigea vers le frigo où elle trouva une moitié en train de moisir. Dans toute sa précarité, et morale, et matérielle, la jeune fille prit la décision de gratter seulement la moisissure, elle était certaine que le proffesseur ne sentirai rien. Mais avant qu'elle ne cherche un couteau, le professeur, malgré le fait qu'elle soit assise dos à Hermione, prononça distinctement que si c'était le seul citron qu'elle avait à lui offrir alors elle prendrait volontiers son thé nature.

Hermione rageait de ne savoir comment le professeur faisait… Mais après tout, peu importait. Son élan de soudaine gaîté avait disparu devant l'air sévère de cette femme et, maintenant, la jeune fille n'aspirait plus qu'à ce qu'elle fiche le camp.

Cependant ce n'était pas l'avis de la concernée car elle mettait un temps fou à boire sa tasse, qu'Hermione n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup chauffée - intentionnellement évidemment - . Minerva déblatérait sur la pluie et le beau temps ce qui finit par intriguer l'ancienne élève qui savait bien que son interlocutrice ne se comportait jamais de la sorte.

La jeune femme sentait sa venue de plus en plus comme un mauvais présage. Et soudain sans prévenir alors qu'Hermione sondait d'un air songeur son ancien professeur, celle-ci changea totalement d'expression.

« - Miss Granger, dit-elle sur un ton précipité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre. Elle n'est pas facile à entendre et si vous acceptez, vous ferrez sans doute de grands sacrifices.

Hermione, décontenancée et s'attendant à tout sauf à une demande de la part de MacGonagall, resta coite ce qui, visiblement, encouragea Minerva à continuer.

La chose paraissait dure aux vues du visage embarrassé de la sorcière.

« - Si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour reformer l'AD, et il est indispensable de vous avoir parmis nous. »


	2. Chapter 2 la fin d'un hiver trop long ?

« - Si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour reformer l'AD, et il est indispensable de vous avoir parmi nous. »

Tout se passa très vite. Hermione cru que sa tête se déchirait en deux. Cette sensation horrible venait du fait qu'elle se rendait compte de ce que la phrase, que l'ancien professeur venait de prononcer, impliquait et, en quoi elle avait un poids lourd de conséquences sur son avenir. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait voir son existence comme cette longue route qui ne menait nulle part et à laquelle elle s'était tant accoutumée, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le cerveau d'Hermione ressassait, et ce à une vitesse éclair, l'ensemble des solutions qui s'offraient à elle, les conséquences de chacune d'entre elles, et surtout, les responsabilités que cela engageait mais un nom bloqua ce mécanisme : RON.

C'était impensable. Il était incapable de se battre, il n'arrivait pas même à s'habiller tout seul et n'avait pas usé de magie depuis un bout de temps à présent. Et lorsqu'on y réfléchissait, Hermione n'était pas bien différente : la dernière fois qu'elle s'était servie de la sienne, elle avait failli rater son sort d'ensorcellement et s'était désespérée d'elle-même. Les deux amis avaient indéniablement régressés et étaient devenus de piètres sorciers. Hermione se représentait mal de devoir se battre aux côtés de MacGonagall, et Ron encore moins.

Mais le délaisser pour retrouver l'ancienne puissance qu'elle possédait auparavant était une idée insoutenable pour la jeune femme. Oui, il s'était laissé aller. Oui, il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne la regardait plus mais elle était totalement incapable de l'écarter : elle l'aimait trop pour cela. Avant d'être son petit-ami, il n'en avait pas moins été son meilleur ami, depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé du troll de Quirell dans les toilettes des filles en première année. A ce souvenir Hermione esquissa un pénible sourire tandis qu'elle ravalait la boule se formant dans sa gorge : elle avait conscience de se retrouver dans une impasse qui lui était difficile à supporter.

Durant le cheminement de ses pensées, elle avait relégué l'ancien professeur au second plan et c'est lorsque celle-ci se raclât bruyamment la gorge d'un air très gêné qu'elle se rendit compte que le sourire qu'elle venait d'esquisser était non seulement incompréhensible mais également très irrespectueux de part de la gravité de la situation. Hermione se confondit en excuses et expliqua

« - Ron ne peut vivre sans moi, et malgré le risque que l'on court à ne rien faire, quitte à se faire attraper, autant l'être avec Ron. Et il n'est pas capable de se battre. »

MacGonagall ne l'entendait évidemment pas ainsi, Hermione était en réalité son seul espoir tangible. La vieille femme n'avait réussi à rallier à sa cause que des imbéciles comme Mondingus Fletcher, qui allait partir en courant au moindre problème, et quelques anciens professeurs de Poudlard : Flitwick, professeur Chourave, et cette chère madame Trelawney. Bien évidemment ses ressources n'étaient pas si minces (il y avait également une demi-douzaine d'Aurors qui s'ajoutaient à cette liste ainsi que des sorciers d'expérience), mais Minerva avait ce genre de personnalité qui voyait le verre à moitié vide, dans l'optique de le remplir sous peu. Elle tenta de se montrer le plus persuasive possible et joua sur la sensibilité : la méthode à laquelle Hermione serait la plus réceptive.

« - Miss Granger, vous pensez être en sécurité mais c'est en restant ici cloitrés que vous êtes les plus vulnérables. Et vous savez tout autant que moi que c'est l'affaire de quelques mois, voire une année si vous avez de la chance, avant qu'ils ne vous retrouvent. Ils ont créés des équipes d'élites qui s'occupent seulement de vous chercher Mr. Weasley, vous et Mr. Potter. Imaginez-les saisir Ronald qui semble sans vie. Ils le pousseraient à parler, en vain, et je n'ose vous expliquer leurs méthodes ignobles, les brigades l'exécuterons lorsqu'ils comprendront qu'il ne leur sera d'aucune utilité. S'il possédait toutes ses facultés, le pauvre aurait très surement aspiré à être mis en sécurité dans une situation comme celle-ci. Quant à vous, vous devez aisément vous figurer qu'ils ne vous laisseront aucun répit. Comptez là-dessus : les plus féroces sont à vos trousses et je ne sais même comment ils ont réussi à ne pas trouver de piste pour le moment. Ces équipes constituées font des traques par dizaines chaque semaine et leur but final est de parvenir jusqu'à vous. Ils vous feront subir ce qu'aucun homme n'a jamais connu auparavant Miss Granger. Je sais que vous vous figurez posséder cette force de leur résister, mais c'est absolument faux, tout le monde plie sous la torture. Songez qu'ils n'auront pas de scrupules. »

MacGonagall reprit son souffle et Hermione en fit de même, cette vision de leur avenir prochain l'avait quelque peu bousculée.

« Rendez-vous compte de la gravité de la situation ? Pensez au monde sorcier qui tombe entre les mains des forces obscures. Je vous supplie de faire le bon choix, et, si ce n'est pas pour vous alors faites-le pour Ronald. Il n'est pas capable de survivre à des évènements aussi traumatiques aux vues de sa fragilité psychologique. Promettez moi de réfléchir à cette proposition qui, il est vrai, n'est pas facile aux vues de votre situation. »

L'ancien professeur semblait attendre une réponse d'Hermione. Celle-ci, la bouche sèche, du déglutir avant de répondre par l'affirmative d'un seul hochement de tête, geste qu'elle regretta dès lors qu'elle l'eut effectué. C'était là le premier pas vers l'idée de quitter cette vie et la jeune fille aurait aimé ravaler ses derniers instants et changer leur cours afin de conserver un environnement paisible pour le restant de leurs jours. MacGonagall trouvait Hermione bien moins sensible que par le passé. Si les méninges de cette dernière tournaient à plein régime, son visage n'avait absolument rien trahit. Et son ancien professeur de métamorphose avait perçu son mutisme comme une forme de froideur et d'indifférence.

A ce moment-là, Ronald Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose fut effrayé de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus que par les cheveux roux et les taches de rousseur qui ornaient ses joues. Ron flottait dans un t-shirt usé et salit duquel sortaient ses bras maigres et d'une pâleur effroyable, sa tête flamboyante paraissait être le seul résidu de couleur sur son grand corps, ses yeux étaient fatigués, gonflés et l'on ne percevait plus leur beauté bleue passée mais seulement une teinte délavée. Minerva remarqua ses joues creusées et ses cernes monstrueux. Il avait le visage marqué et l'on aurait dit qu'Hermione lui avait interdit de se nourrir depuis trois semaines. Ron était tellement pâle qu'il semblait arborer un teint bleuté : le tout donnait une vision plus que cadavérique de son ancien élève. Il avait un pantalon gris de sport qu'Hermione lui avait enfilé la veille mais ses pieds étaient nus. On aurait dit un détraqué mental et cela revêtit sur l'esprit de MacGonagall d'un voile de peine. Pourtant elle était persuadée que Ronald, le vrai Ronald, persistait dans ce corps qui ne semblait plus le sien. A cet instant le professeur de métamorphose aurait tout donné pour le faire revenir à lui tant elle était ébahit par la transformation. Elle le salua mais il resta là, à la regarder d'un air éteint. Cette absence de réponse la mit plus mal à l'aise que la prise de conscience de l'état dans lequel était son ancien élève. Elle se résolut à prendre congé même si elle n'avait pas fini de persuader Granger. Car quelque chose lui dictait de ne pas en parler devant Weasley : tel un adulte à l'égard d'un enfant, comme si tout ceci ne le concernait en rien. Elle le préservait, d'une certaine manière de la rudesse de la vie, bien qu'il l'ait connu autant qu'elle si ce n'est plus. « Autant ne pas aggraver son cas. » songeait-elle avec pitié.

Elle salua Miss Granger et dit au revoir à Ronald, mais celui-ci avait continué de fixer du regard la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle le frôla pour passer par la porte et - était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? – le sentit légèrement frissonner.

Hermione regardait le professeur partir en remémorant leur conversation. Elle ne pourrait réfléchir plus qu'à ça dorénavant, c'est pourquoi il lui fût si long de prendre la décision de se faire du thé. Elle alla chercher ce fameux citron passé et le pressa de manière énergétique dans le restant de thé qu'il restait dans la vieille casserole, l'imaginant comme la tête de MacGonagall, ou peut-être le cœur de n'importe quel membre de ces stupides équipes d'élites qui l'arrachaient à sa langueur insupportable. Mais tellement meilleure que de se remettre à se battre.

En pensant à cela, la jeune fille s'interrogea pour la première fois sur cette vie lente et figée qu'elle menait. Au début, elle voulait constamment hurler, et même une fois, elle s'était bien trop emportée et avait failli se déchainer sur Ron. Mais elle n'avait pu face à ses grands yeux bleus vides qui ne la voyaient pas. Alors elle s'était tournée et avait crié de rage sur Pattenrond qui avait vu sa dernière heure venir. Hermione se rendit compte que, si en descendant les escaliers plus tôt elle pensait avoir envie de « se battre », face au fait accompli et à la proposition faite, elle était bien moins sûre de la réalité de ce désir.

Elle ne se sentit même pas le son guttural qui était sorti de sa gorge tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la gazinière, faisant le vide pour cinq minutes de tranquillité, se retourna et s'adossa contre le mur pour faire face à Ron.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle eut une onde de chaleur la traversant de part et d'autre, un choc plus puissant encore que lorsque Minerva MacGonagall lui avait demandé de rejoindre sa prétendue AD.

Ron, assit à la table, paraissait soulevé par sa première émotion depuis des mois : l'intrigue. Mais là n'était pas le plus frappant.

Il regardait Hermione pour la première fois depuis cent cinquante-six jours exactement. Il la fixait avec un air intrigué.

Et lorsqu'il prononça les mots suivants « Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » Hermione fût incapable de répondre, elle pleura de joie et s'assit à même le sol de peur de défaillir, les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes de mains, se demandant si tout ceci était réel.

Alors il lui sourit. D'un sourire enfantin et vrai. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar.

Et Hermione ri à travers les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, symboles d'une frustration qu'elle crut, en cet instant, passée.


	3. Chapter 3 le manoir Malefoy

Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous changeons de point de vue pour un tout autre : un qui me plait bien, mais est plutôt difficile à construire : Drago Malefoy.

Plantons donc le décor des forces du mal !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin ! Je compte sur votre avis ! J

Drago marchait le long des interminables corridors du manoir Malefoy. Tout était sombre et froid mais cette atmosphère lui plaisait même si lui et sa famille avaient pu souffrir entre ces murs. Il détestait les lieux chauds et accueillants et leur préférait le mystérieux.

Il passa devant une porte entrouverte, par l'embrasure de laquelle il reconnut son père en train de chuchoter à l'oreille de Narcissa, sa mère. Ils devaient avoir peur que Bellatrix soit, comme lui, derrière une porte, épiant leurs gestes.

Bellatrix Lesstrange, la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy, avait tout de suite été désignée comme l'héritière de Voldemort, son défunt maitre. Elle n'était pas pire mais exerçait son pouvoir d'une toute autre manière.

En effet elle n'avait pas cette emprise idéologique forte sur les adeptes des forces du mal, mais elle possédait le pouvoir de faire régner la terreur. Tous avaient peur de ses pratiques qu'elle employait pour arriver à des fins obscures. Le dos de Drago pouvait en attester : il s'était tant fait fouetté par les sbires de sa tante qu'il avait à présent de grandes balafres encore suintantes.

Il dépassa la porte devant laquelle il était resté planté momentanément. Ce serait l'heure de la Sélection dans près de quarante minutes et il devait d'abord passer voir le médicomage qui s'occupait de lui, Judy, qui en réalité était une petite infirmière un peu vulgaire qu'il se tapait tous les vendredis.

Ça tombait bien : il était extrêmement tendu et l'on était vendredi.

Cette tension venait du fait que la Sélection, concept que sa tante avait instauré, comportait de moins en moins d'hommes et qu'il serait bientôt appelé.

C'était un appel qui se faisait une fois par semaine. Chaque semaine, un membre de la « faction » était choisi pour infliger des tortures dans les cachots aux prisonniers de guerre, ou bien, tâche moins ingrate : pratiquer toute sorte de traque à travers l'Angleterre. La faction était le nom qu'employaient les sorciers y appartenant mais les individus qui n'y étaient pas rattachés l'appelaient l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Bellatrix, elle, était contre ce nom que ses membres donnaient à leur organisation de terreur, mais le contrôle des esprits n'était pas le domaine dans lequel elle était la plus douée. Elle préférait la violence des combats, le sang moldus et le sang des traitres. Il n'y a qu'à la voir, pensait Drago en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Judy, elle a l'air d'une démente avec ses phrases murmurées puis soudain ses éclats de voix. Mais si Drago pensait cela, il n'était pas du genre à s'opposer à sa tante. Il la craignait énormément depuis son séjour dans les cachots et parfois il se surprenait à avoir peur que ses pensées parviennent à Bellatrix.

Il était terrorisé à l'idée de remettre un pied aux sous-sols où l'air était sec et transperçant. En bas, on avait l'horrible impression que le vent circulant entre les cellules perçait à jour les pensées les mieux cachées. Et les brigades aidaient à ce ressentit : cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il était sorti de détention et les nuits étaient difficilement supportables. Il revoyait le frère et la sœur Carrow lui infliger le sortilège Doloris et il se réveillait avec la même douleur insupportable. Drago avait parfois tellement mal qu'il était prêt à tout pour stopper la douleur mais même en se coupant au rasoir, la souffrance n'était pas reportée. Une nuit il s'était scarifié les bras en vain.

Ils lui avaient également fait subir des souffrances plus personnelles et malheureusement bien plus efficaces : c'était un continuel harcèlement moral. Ils entraient dans son esprit par legilimancie et lui insufflaient toutes sortes d'idées au-delà du descriptible. Ils avaient accès à ses faiblesses les plus profondes et Drago avait même appris des choses sur ses terreurs.

Drago se pensait protégé grâce à l'enseignement que sa tante lui avait prodigué, mais les Carrow avaient dû être mis au courant de ses moyens de défense psychique et de ses limites.

Pourtant Drago ne semblait pas marqué aux yeux des membres de la faction, moins que ses parents, en tous cas, cela semblait sûr.

Il parvint au bureau de Judy. Elle s'occupait de tous les membres de la faction disposant d'un suivi psychologique ou physiologique. Bellatrix avait encore ce semblant de sens de la famille qui lui dictait que son neveu devait se rendre chez le mage après les potentiels traumatismes qu'il avait subi. Il était d'ailleurs intrigué de cette décision aux vues de ce qu'elle avait réservé aux traitres. Et la famille Malefoy était traîtresse.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient fuis mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à une remontée en puissance des forces du mal et son père était mis à l'épreuve chaque jour aux côtés des membres influents.

Il poussa la porte sans même frapper. Il ressentait le besoin d'affirmer son image de mâle, Judy était bien trop confiante à son goût de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Drago avait bien conscience qu'elle n'était qu'une fille naïve comme il y en existe à la pelle, mais malheureusement, dans ce château, elle semblait être la seule. Elle l'attendait au bureau ses lunettes de secrétaire posées sur son nez fin. Sa blouse avait été ouverte bien trop bas de façon volontaire et dès qu'elle vit Drago elle saisit sa baguette et fit des allers retours lascifs dans son décolleté avec. Si Bellatrix avait vu Judy, il est sûr qu'elle ne lui aurait pas plût mais Drago s'en réjouit à ce moment-là. Tout ce que sa tante voulait c'était quelqu'un de dévoué aux forces du mal et l'un des mangemorts avait dû lui affirmer que c'était le cas.

Malefoy la trouva bien trop vulgaire ce jour-là mais son corps nécessitait du divertissement. Il la détestait d'être la seule qu'il puisse serrer actuellement, mais il se jura, comme à chaque fois, que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il lui donnerait le privilège de coucher avec un Malefoy.

En attendant son pantalon était bien trop serré à son goût, et il se dirigea vers elle en refermant tout de même la porte à clé. Avec une démarche de félin il marcha vers Judy qui, derrière son bureau, lançait des regards lubriques. D'un coup sec du bras il fit valser au loin tous les objets se trouvant sur son bureau. Et comme depuis deux vendredis déjà il se jeta sur elle avec la satisfaction de ne pas trouver de culotte sous cette blouse provocatrice. Drago couvrit son décolleté de baisers avides et elle gémit instantanément, en ouvrant les cuisses de manière provocatrice. Il s'occupa d'ôter son pantalon tandis qu'elle contemplait en déboutonnant entièrement sa blouse. Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un en face de l'autre, Drago la saisit violemment par la taille et l'allongea sur le bureau sans ménagement. Il se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité et donna un coup de hanche qui fit se cambrer Judy. Ses seins se couvrirent de frisson et elle commença à bouger en rythme avec Malefoy. Leurs soufflent se firent bruyants et plus rapides tandis que leurs corps se réchauffaient de désir. Judy gémit de plus belle et Drago sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir. Les va et vient se firent plus tenaces et le sexe du jeune homme était douloureux. Lors d'un ultime glissement le long de sa hampe il se déversa en elle, et pensa que c'était quand même bien bon tout ça.

Judy, sentant qu'il en avait terminé se dégagea et le renversa dans la position où elle était plus tôt.

Drago grimaça de douleur quand son dos heurta le bois du bureau et en eut le souffle coupé. Mais Judy ne remarqua pas et commença par lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille ce qui le fit grogner, en bon mâle qu'il était. Puis elle se rabattit sur sa bouche mince et elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs langues entamaient un ballet empressé alors que Drago commençait à reprendre ses esprits depuis son orgasme. Il entoura de ses mains les hanches de son médicomage. Judy sentit que son partenaire était en proie à une nouvelle érection et elle en profita pour se frotter à lui, toujours plus provocatrice. Puis elle s'attaqua à son cou où elle lui laissa un suçon. Descendant toujours plus elle passa ses mains le long de son torse fin et musclé puis atteint son entrejambe. Là se dressait la verge gonflée de Drago qu'elle enfourna immédiatement dans sa bouche, le faisant grogner de nouveau. Elle entama des montées et descente tout en enroulant sa langue autour de son gland. Malefoy respirait de plus en plus fort et soudain il la poussa et, dans un soubresaut, se déversa sur le bois du bureau.

Une fois qu'ils eurent appliqués les sorts de contraception, Judy s'approcha du dos déjà dévêtu de Drago. Elle n'observait aucune pudeur à rester totalement nue pendant l'auscultation. Et cela gênait le jeune homme de voir les seins de son amante se balancer sous ses yeux. Il y avait, à son goût, quelque chose de beaucoup trop personnel pour une simple visite médicale du vendredi. En revanche, Judy ne se sentit pas le moins du monde troublée et se fût à peine si elle remarqua l'embarras de son partenaire.

Elle passa derrière lui pour appliquer un baume puis un sort à l'aide de sa baguette, mais les blessures étaient magiques et par conséquent extrêmement persistantes. Il se mordit les lèvres au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Cela le faisait souffrir et lorsque quelqu'un effleurait ses plaies, la magie qui en était imprégnée lui donnait des visions les plus désagréables : des scènes de tortures de ses parents, du viol de sa mère. Tout ceci était tellement réel qu'il se demandait constamment si ce n'était pas des souvenirs.

S'il gardait en tête que ce n'était que de simples visions, il y avait pour sûr, dans ses blessures une forme de magie très noire et inaltérable. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les frères et sœurs Carrow avaient pu lui mettre sous la peau et plus il souffrait, plus il y pensait et plus il fulminait.

Judy se sentit obligée de jouer au psychiatre avec lui et lui demanda de sa voix traînante :

« Comment ça se passe en ce moment ? »

Au début Malefoy ne répondait pas mais elle le pressa et il lança avec froideur :

« Ne me le demande pas. ». Cependant comme il la voyait prête à rouvrir sa petite bouche rose il ajouta sur le même ton « Ne parle même pas en fait. »

Elle ne leva qu'un sourcil d'un air méprisant mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle était extrêmement vexée. Il faisait à peu près la même tête, en mieux réussi, quand il se sentait atteint dans son amour propre.

« Tu es un beau connard. » finit-elle par répondre. Mais comme il passait sa main sur ses jambes légèrement rondes, elle se détendit et il n'y eut plus un seul mot échangé.

Elle sera fort ses bandages autour de son torse et cela lui coupa le souffle, comme les corsets des jeunes filles qui entravent leur respiration. Il la soupçonnait de se venger mais s'en fichait éperdument. Cependant lorsqu'elle lui mit une tape dans le dos, signe qu'elle le congédiait, une vision apparut et il grogna de douleur.

Il ressortit du bureau plus détendu qu'auparavant malgré ses blessures qui le lançait affreusement. Judy le détendait c'était indéniable : on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

Il se rendit compte que s'il ne se pressait pas il serait en retard pour la Sélection. Les retardataires et absents étaient emmenés tout droit aux cachots, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il atteint donc la cour intérieure qui était appelée l'atrium où étaient déjà en rang environ 150 hommes et femmes dévoués aux forces du mal. Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire : tout le monde avait si peur que l'on s'arrangeait toujours pour être bien en avance.

Il avança jusqu'à l'estrade où se tenaient Fenrir Greyback et Amycus Carrow encadrant de leurs larges carrures sa tante Bella qui elle, trônait en essayant de se donner un air impérieux.

« Drago. » sourit-elle sur ce ton doucereux dont seule elle avait le secret. « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Quel dommage. Nous aurions pu être divertis par tes pleurs dans les cachots ! »

Et sur ce, elle partit dans un rire crissant et dérangé qui lui donnait un air de folle.

Drago était habitué à ce genre de réflexions de la part des anciens mangemorts, mais il se contenait pour ses parents. Les mangemorts les plus haut placés digéraient mal le fait que les Malefoy fassent toujours partie de la faction, alors que tant d'autres étaient morts pour bien moins.

Carrow sourit d'un air satisfait quand il vit le fils Malefoy plongé dans ses pensées après la provocation de Bellatrix. Le jeune homme le surpris et il se jura à cet instant présent qu'un jour viendrait où il lui trancherait la gorge, en riant et se délectant de ce sang pur.

Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il détestait sa tante, l'ayant pourtant considéré auparavant comme sa protectrice. Il se rendait maintenant compte de sa naïveté passée, de sa bêtise de se croire assez fort pour tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Bella se déchaina soudain : « - VA TE RANGER ! Avant que je n'aille le faire moi-même Drago !

- Très bien. Je passais seulement vous saluer. » répondit celui-ci en se retournant et se plaçant dans les derniers rangs.

Drago pouvait remarquer qu'elle en impressionnait plus d'un parmi les gens présents. Certains tremblaient comme des feuilles mais Malefoy tentait de faire abstraction.

La sélection commença. On fit l'appel des noms de chacun et enfin le premier tirage fut lancé.

De sa voix suraiguë, Bella appela les baguettes de bois d'aubépine.

Un nombre très importants de sorciers partit mais il en restait environ une cinquantaine dans l'atrium. Drago n'était pas anxieux car il n'était pas rare que l'aubépine soit choisie au premier tour.

Puis Greyback leva au-dessus de sa tête le bâton informe qui lui servait de baguette, et fit jaillir une étincelle rouge qui se perdit dans les hauteurs. Tous guettaient anxieux la lumière, mais dans les nuages noirs et bas rien ne semblait redescendre. Drago savait d'instinct que ce ne serait pas son tour et, en effet, l'étincelle retomba sur son voisin de droite.

Tous déguerpirent dans la minute et Malefoy rejoignit le terrain entourant le manoir.

Il suivit la grande allée en se mettant de la poussière sur ses vêtements noirs. Il se retourna un instant et observa son manoir - était-il encore sien ? -. La grande bâtisse était construite en C et les murs semblaient taillés dans une roche volcanique. Des balcons perçaient sur l'aile droite comme sur l'aile gauche et il lui sembla voir sa mère derrière l'une des balustrades. Tout autour la nature était d'un vert sombre, s'accordant à l'atmosphère que dégageait le lieu. Malefoy tourna le dos à l'objet de sa contemplation et suivit la route claire. Il tourna après un buisson et s'enfonça dans les feuillages sombres.

Avant, il lui était paisible de se retrouver dans cet endroit où les arbres et arbustes étaient étonnement denses à seulement quelques huit cent mètres de la propriété. Mais à présent que le manoir était le quartier général des forces du mal, comme sous Voldemort, cet endroit devenait angoissant pour quiconque, et encore plus à présent qu'il revenait tout juste des cachots.

Quand il y pensait, il avait qu'une envie, c'était d'écorcher vif Potty, Weasmoche et Grangie. Ah ! Dieu sait s'il en avait envie ! Tout ça était à cause d'eux et de leur foutu courage. S'il n'avait pas eu de résistance, le maître des Ténèbres n'aurait pas plié et il n'y aurait pas eu de désertion, conséquence de quoi il n'attendrait rien de la famille Malefoy à présent.

Il s'assit derrière un tronc d'un imposant conifère, et se mit à réfléchir lorsque soudain un craquement se fit entendre à quelques pas devant lui. L'adrénaline monta en lui il prit sa baguette dans sa manche en moins d'une seconde. Son cerveau tournant à pleins régimes, Drago se leva lentement et précautionneusement de manière à ne faire aucun bruit. Il avança jusque-là où se trouvait une silhouette svelte et sombre, brandissant anxieusement sa baguette devant lui. Plus il se rapprochait plus la tension montait en lui il se sentait presque prêt à jeter un sort de paralysie avant de savoir qui se cachait. Il avait tant d'ennemis dans les deux camps à présent. Pourtant une force invisible l'empêcha d'agir par pulsion.

« - Qui est là ? demanda Malefoy, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans la voix

- C'est moi mec. C'est Blaise. »


	4. Chapter 4 des temps sombres

Hello tout le monde ! Avant je détestais les auteurs qui suppliaient pour avoir des reviews mais maintenant je comprends mieux : en fait vous êtes plus de 420 à avoir lu mon histoire et je n'ai aucun avis de votre part ce qui est plutôt chiant étant donné que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vous plaît pas du coup bref

Toujours est-il que l'on retrouve Drago dans une situation vraiment délicate et le manoir s'assombri considérablement.

Bisous à tous et surtout bonne lecture ! ;)

Eléonore

Le cœur de Drago eut un loupé puis la tension redescendit.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais bien qu'ils te cherchent ! T'es un déserteur je te rappelle.

- Ça va je ne serai pas long. Comment tu vas ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais mort où que tu croupissais dans les cachots. Ça me rassure de te voir.

- Ouais, ils m'ont retenu trois mois. Enfin je crois.

Malefoy ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. C'était douloureux et Zabini compris tout de suite.

- Il faut que je te sorte de là Drago.

- Pour quoi faire ? Pour être traqué comme toi ? répondit-il d'un ton glacial. Je n'ai pas enduré toutes ces tortures pour me sauver ! Et puis il y a mes parents ! Tu les oublies ? Je ne vais pas les persuader de fuir car ils en sont incapables.

- Bien sûr que si qu'ils en sont capables, qu'est-ce que tu me sors là ?

- Ma mère a peur de son ombre à présent. C'est inconcevable. Les choses ont changé pendant que tu n'étais pas là !

Blaise resta un instant bouche-bée. Il n'avait pas prévu que son ami soi devenu si hargneux. Il l'avait connu lâche et égoïste, et il lui semblait retrouver quelqu'un de bien trop responsable et craintif. Et en plus, il lui semblait déceler de l'animosité dans son refus. A cet instant, Blaise espérait que Drago n'était pas retombé dans sa lubie des forces du mal, qui, par le passé l'avaient séduit avant qu'il ne découvre des horreurs. Peut-être s'était-il endurci et avait-il accepté la violence dont on devait faire preuve lorsque l'on appartenait à l'Ordre des Ténèbres.

- Drago… Ne me dit pas que tu intègres leurs idées ?

- Non, non mais ne parle pas si fort. Et qui a parlé d'intégrer leurs idées ? Je reste pour mes parents. Ils n'ont plus rien à part moi.

- Mais alors, est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir sauvé ma peau ? l'interrogea Blaise, soucieux.

Drago le sonda un instant du regard comme pour jauger s'il pouvait dire la vérité à son meilleur ami.

- Un peu. déclara enfin le blond. Je sais que je ne devrai pas mais je trouve tout le monde lâche par ces temps.

- Attends, ne me le reproche pas ! réplica Blaise en haussant la voix malgré lui. Je te rappelle que tu es protégé par ta tante car, pour trahison, toi-même devrais te rendre compte que la peine n'est pas très lourde !

- Pas très lourde ? criait à présent Malefoy. Je te prierai de m'accompagner aux cachots lorsqu'ils découvriront que je t'ai simplement parlé ! Tu vas voir à quoi ça ressemble ! »

Les voix de plusieurs mages se firent entendre derrière eux, au loin. Blaise et Drago se regardèrent, anxieux l'un pour l'autre.

Avec insistance, Drago intima silencieusement à Blaise de s'enfuir.

« Je reviendrai Drago. Je te promets que je te sortirai de ce bourbier. »

Le grand noir eut un seul regard de regret envers son meilleur ami, puis lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, se fondant peu à peu dans les feuillages.

Les mages noirs parvinrent à Malefoy moins d'une minute plus tard, il avait déjà détourné les yeux de la direction dans laquelle Zabini était partit. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui, Blaise était un Animagus (non déclaré évidemment), plus précisément un danois noir, un immense chien à vous glacer le sang lorsqu'il paraissait en colère. Il avait appris cette magie complexe durant la dernière année à Poudlard. A l'époque, ils étaient appréciés de Rogue : Malefoy et Zabini avaient eu droit à des cours supplémentaires qui pourraient se révéler pratiques dans leurs futures missions pour le maître. Il avait placé de grandes attentes dans les deux Sepentards, on ne sait pourquoi étant donné qu'à présent, Malefoy savait que Rogue avait toujours appartenu au camp adverse.

La patrouille, tout juste arrivée, avait à sa tête la sœur Carrow. Cette dernière lui lança un regard haineux auquel la dérision de Malefoy répondit par un sourire mielleux.

Elle aboya en fronçant son nez de porc : « - Avec qui est-ce que tu parlais, espèce de traître à ton sang ?

- Je ne parlais avec personne. répondit Drago plus sérieusement.

- On a entendu des voix dont l'une était facilement reconnaissable comme étant la tienne.

- Oui je parle tout seul, ça m'arrive parfois. C'est fréquent depuis que je suis remonté des cachots. répondit-il retombant dans la provocation. D'ailleurs est-ce que vous pourriez m'informer de ce que vous m'avez fait subir, histoire que je me soigne un de ces jours ?

- Prends nous pour des imbéciles, petite ordure…

Puis se retournant vers les membres de la patrouille elle leur intima de continuer les recherches alors qu'elle restait plantée devant Malefoy. C'était une femme avec une allure de géant : elle le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et avait un air de cochon féroce plaqué au visage en permanence. Elle était d'une violence extrême avec les moldus : Drago l'avait vu faire dans les couloirs de Poudlard en dernière année, alors qu'elle était affiliée au métier de l'étude des moldus. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de l'ancien Serpentard au point que leurs visages se retrouvèrent bien trop proches au goût de Malefoy.

Elle reprit la conversation et lança : « Si tu continues à faire le malin avec nous, ce ne sera pas ta tante Bella qui protègera, tes chers parents et toi. » elle eut un ricanement et reprit : « Et concernant les sorts que l'on t'a infligé, tu peux toujours aller chez le médicomage, vu ce qu'elle te fait, tu ne risques pas de guérir de sitôt. » et elle ricana de plus belle.

Drago lui faisait face avec un regard impassible. Il avait appris à ne rien trahir par l'expression faciale, car il avait remarqué à maintes reprises par le passé, que beaucoup de sentiments étaient communiqués à l'interlocuteur par ce moyen-ci. Mais à ce moment-là, il était terrorisé. Les menaces portées contre lui étaient anodines mais sa famille ne l'était pas. Il stoppa donc toute ironie dans la conversation.

Les deux mangemorts se faisaient face lorsqu'il y eut un sifflement au loin annonçant que la brigade avait trouvé une piste. Elle appuya sa menace une dernière fois, par occlumentie puis se retourna et fila à une vitesse impressionnante pour sa stature.

Drago n'avait pas bronché suite à la série d'images inculquées, mais dès que Carrow fut hors de vue, il prit appui sur un tronc, tout en espérant sincèrement que les mages aient trouvé une fausse piste.

Au loin un clocher sonna huit heures et le soleil était tombé sous la ligne d'horizon depuis longtemps à présent. Il prit le chemin du retour, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le manoir Malefoy. Tout était devenu sombre en peu de temps : si lorsqu'il avait parlé à Blaise il faisait légèrement nuit, il faisait maintenant complètement noir.

Il suivit le chemin blanc qui contrastait avec la noirceur ambiante, et parvint jusqu'au auvent, gelé. Il avait fait très froid cet hiver en Angleterre, et ce n'était pas fini. On aurait dit que la vie s'était figée, Drago le sentait dans les tréfonds de son âme. Plus rien ne bougeait à présent et il avait peur de cette absence de but qui s'installait en lui, ou bien de vie qui prenait possession de sa mère.

En arrivant dans le hall, il constata qu'il était désert. Cela ne l'étonnait pas car, dans leur manoir, la vie s'arrêtait dès que le soleil tombait. Mais Drago appréciait les balades nocturnes, elles lui permettaient de se retrouver.

Parfois il trouvait tout de même d'étranges choses : une nuit, il y a peut-être quinze jours de ça, il était rentré dans la grand-salle et avait eu droit à un spectacle effroyable. Il gisait une bonne vingtaine de corps, des moldus à voir leurs vêtements, et au milieu, Fenrir Greyback vidait les corps de leur sang. Ce n'était pourtant pas un vampire mais un loup-garou, mais Malefoy compris plus tard qu'il ne le faisait que par pure cruauté. Fenrir avait levé son affreuse tête et avait grogné dans sa direction avec un son guttural à en glacer le sang de quiconque. Le Serpentard n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait fui à l'autre bout du manoir.

Il emprunta l'escalier de l'aile gauche, et se rendit dans ses appartements. Il rentra dans le salon qui faisait office de hall à la suite que la famille occupait. Sa mère avait ouvert en grand les immenses portes fenêtres du style XVIIIème, et s'était postée au bout du balcon. Ses cheveux parfaitement soignés volaient au vent et elle ne devait pas se rendre compte du froid qui régnait au-dehors. Narcissa ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Drago derrière elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et était sur le point de lui demander de rentrer quand elle se mit à lui parler.

« Les temps sont durs mon chéri… Ne prends aucun risque s'il te plaît. » puis sur un murmure « Les mangemorts ici sont déjà hostiles à notre famille alors je te supplie d'éviter toute confrontation. »

Malefoy acquiesça ne tenant qu'à moitié compte de ce que sa mère disait. « Il faut rentrer mère » lui répondit-il en la tenant fermement des deux épaules.

Alors elle parût réellement fâchée et lui dit d'un ton appuyé : « Tu ne comprends pas ! Drago il ne faut pas que Blaise revienne. »

De surprise, il laissa retomber sa main de l'épaule de Narcissa, mais comme toujours, son visage ne trahit rien.

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te mettre ne garde. »

Malefoy se détourna comme pour fuir la conversation. Narcissa continuait.

« Notre famille a bien trop d'ennuis pour qu'il ne nous en rajoute… Ne le vois plus, ne cherche plus à rentrer en contact avec lui. C'est un déserteur, comme nous le sommes. Sauf que lui n'est jamais revenu, ni même sa mère d'ailleurs. »

Drago était énervé après sa mère, ses requêtes étaient gênantes.

« - Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez là ? Il est mon meilleur ami, bien avant d'être un déserteur. Et si j'avais pu vous sauver et vous cacher comme il le fait avec sa mère, c'aurait été pour moi un grand soulagement duquel vous auriez pu profiter. Je rentrerai en contact avec lui si cela me chante et ce sera toujours avec une extrême prudence.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu es si naïf.

- Je vous prie d'arrêter de me dire ce genre de choses. Maintenant rentrez, allez vous asseoir en attendant que père rentre, prenez une bonne lecture. Mais par pitié revenez à l'intérieur, on gèle dehors. »

Drago prit par les épaules sa mère qui le regardait attentivement.

Il la guida jusqu'à un fauteuil et lui donna un livre prit au hasard dans la bibliothèque, Phèdre de Racine, et Narcissa observa la couverture, interdite, puis leva un regard semblable vers son fils. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère. Puis il sortit vivement de la suite.

Il remonta l'escalier gauche et se rendit au dernier étage, les combles du manoir. Elles recelaient de pièces où étaient entassés de nombreux objets anciens et de valeur. Un peu comme la salle aux objets cachés dans laquelle Malefoy avait réparé l'armoire à disparaitre, en plus petite et en une dizaine d'exemplaires, nichées sous les toits.

Mais une pièce en particulier intéressait Drago, une pièce qui permettait l'accès à un petit cagibi adjacent au grand salon dans lequel Bellatrix tenait ses conseils. Ce recoin, tout le monde le pensait condamné, mais le Serpentard avait découvert étant petit, le passage menant du cagibi à la pièce qu'il rejoignait en ce moment. Lorsqu'il avait su que les conseils étaient tenus dans la salle accolée, il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour prendre la décision de s'y rendre régulièrement.

Il fallait, pour cela, emprunter une trappe sous un tapis d'une salle à l'opposé de celle du conseil, qui était tenu dans l'aile droite.

Malefoy parvint dans la salle au tapis, souleva un grand pan et découvrit la trappe. Il jeta un sort de blocage de porte, ouvrit la fameuse trappe et pénétra dans l'escalier sombre. Le plus dur était de remettre le tapis d'aplomb et de ne pas faire de plis avant de fermer derrière soi. Il savait qu'un jour il se ferait prendre à cause d'un détail, ce qui l'obligeait à prendre soin de tout sur son passage. Il lança un lumos pour éclairer la galerie. Celle-ci était très exiguë pour que son existence ne soit pas révélée par la différence de niveau entre le second étage et le troisième. De ce fait, il devait se courber pour évoluer entre les murs, et la galerie était longue de cinq cent mètres. Une fois au bout, il souleva la trappe, jumelle de la première, l'ouvrit précautionneusement et s'en extirpa en lentement afin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il fit bien car de l'autre côté d'un mur de la pièce se tenait déjà le conseil et il semblait débattre de manière énergétique.

Cette méthode que Malefoy avait adoptée était très pratique car il pouvait être renseigné sur tout ce qu'il se passait au sein de la faction : les mouvements des traques, les résultats, les projets de Bellatrix. Non que cela fût primordial pour lui, mais il s'inquiétait pour son avenir, qu'il sentait ne tenir qu'à un fil. De plus, leur fanatisme confortait Malefoy dans l'idée qu'ils étaient devenus tous fous à lier.

Drago était d'accord avec la faction sur un point : les moldus avaient une place bien trop importante dans le monde sorcier et tout semblait le prouver hormis une personne : Granger. Elle était brillante, seul un cracmol pourrait le nier. Mais il se répétait que ce n'était que l'exception confirmant la règle.

Le Serpentard avait été éduqué de cette manière, ce qui l'empêchait d'être objectif sur la question. Il avait toujours considéré les Sang de bourbe, les cracmols et les elfes de maison comme des moins que rien, bien que les personnes comme Granger restent des énigmes à ses yeux. Il la haïssait rien que pour ça, bien au-delà du fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Potter ou encore la petite amie d'un des rouquins.

D'ailleurs en parlant des Weasley, il n'était pas assez méchant pour apprécier la mort de la mère et d'un des jumeaux, « Fred… Ou peut-être Georges après tout. Je ne les reconnaissais jamais. », mais Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que ça faisait du vide. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'être détestable qu'il devenait par cette idéologie qu'on lui avait inculqué dès l'enfance.

Il reposa la trappe lentement et s'installa, assis en tailleur, à côté de la paroi. Il lança un sortilège d'amplification, très pratique car le sort amplifiait les sons seulement pour lui, et non pour les autres : les mangemorts de l'autre côté n'entendraient rien.

Ils parlaient actuellement des résultats des traques, comme à chaque conseil, et Antonin Dolohov prit la parole :

« - Ils n'ont pas assez d'effectifs, comment voulez-vous les trouver avec cinq hommes ?

- Et bien pourquoi ne déploient-ils pas plus de forces à la tache ? Ce sont des incapables c'est tout… déclara vivement Alecto Carrow

- Mais il y a encore trop peu de dénonciations ! Les sorciers ne sont pas baignés par la terreur au quotidien, certains se fichent de voir arriver des traqueurs à leur porte.

- Et pourquoi n'utilisent-ils pas la torture dans ce cas ? chuchota Bellatrix.

- C'est ce qu'ils font mais personne n'est au courant de rien à propos de ces deux-là. Londubat et Finnigan sont de vraies anguilles, personne ne les voit ou ne les a vus dernièrement, à croire qu'ils ont disparus de la circulation. Ils sont… »

Dolohov s'arrêta de déblatérer car une chaise crissa sur le sol, il y eut un silence de mort, tombé comme une masse, et des pas s'approchèrent : Drago cru avoir été repéré. Mais soudain les pas s'arrêtèrent et Bella, surement celle qui s'était levée et imposait par-là le silence, demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

« - Dolohov, sais-tu pourquoi nous cherchons Longdubat et Finnigan ?

Un silence suivit puis le mangemort repris la parole, d'une voix plus incertaine.

- Pour trouver le garçon, maîtresse.

Il y eut de nouveaux pas.

- Tout à fait. »

Soudain il y eut un bruit monstrueux de chaise se renversant et de personne se précipitant et, c'est quand sa tante hurla après que le mur aie tremblé, que Malefoy compris qu'elle lui avait sauté à la gorge et l'avait violemment plaqué contre un des murs de la pièce adjacente.

« ALORS TROUVENT LES MOI ! ET ON TROUVERA LES TROIS GOSSES ! »

Elle était en furie. Dolohov fut relâché de l'étreinte et il prononça quelques mots d'une voix faible :

« - Donnez-moi plus d'hommes et vous les trouverez bien assez vite.

- Très bien… Réfléchissons… Goyle ?

- Il est déjà affecté à la brigade de discipline aux cachots. » coupa le frère Carrow.

« - Et bien, Astoria Greengrass ?

- Pas assez violente ! On se demande bien ce qu'elle fait dans l'Ordre des Ténèbres : on croirait voir une jeune pucelle apeurée ! grogna Dolohov, fort mécontent de la proposition.

- Théodore Nott ? interrogea Bella

- Bien trop intelligent pour faire partie d'une patrouille. » assura le frère Carrow qui le connaissait de Poudlard. « Quoique… »

« Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qu'il faudrait, et dresser un peu pour le bien de la communauté, et éloigner temporairement du manoir. » intervint la sœur du dernier intervenu.

La tante de Malefoy semblait savoir à qui la mangemort faisait référence. Et le jeune homme derrière le mur pria pour que ce ne soit pas son père, qui, en ce moment-même se tenait avec les autres mangemorts à la table mais ne prononçait un seul mot.

Bellatrix se remit à marcher au travers de la pièce (d'après le bruit de talons qui claquaient) et se dirigea vers le père de Drago, car ce dernier émit un raclement de gorge, signe d'un malaise au sein du groupe.

« Dis-moi Lucius, que penses-tu à propos du fait qu'il faudrait que la famille Malefoy se rachète un honneur ? »

Malefoy frémit de tous ses membres, ça ne pouvait être vrai… Si son père était écarté du manoir, car il gênait les décisions prises quant au sort de la famille Malefoy, c'était compréhensible, alors Bella était devenue bien astucieuse en prenant cette décision. Drago était bouleversé en songeant à quelle tournure allait prendre la discussion.

Lucius, d'une voix à peine audible, tremblante et semblable à un murmure, répondit « Ce me semble être dans l'intérêt de l'Ordre des Ténèbres. »

Bellatrix partit dans un rire moqueur crissant auquel les autres mangemorts présents se prêtèrent volontiers. Malefoy était pétrifié de rage de voir l'humiliation que son père subissait à cet instant dix mangemorts riaient devant la déchéance de sa famille. Il se représentait facilement le visage sombre et l'expression qu'il devait avoir de l'autre côté. Les traits tirés et squelettiques, les yeux cernés de tâches violettes dont on ne savait si elles étaient dues aux coups ou à la fatigue, ses yeux gris dans le vide, les épaules légèrement affaissées en signe de servitude. Ses longs cheveux blonds filasses qui n'avaient plus rien d'impérieux. Il avait perdu la carrure majestueuse qu'il possédait auparavant.

Sa tante repris la parole, tandis que Drago Malefoy tremblait de haine, s'adressant à Dolohov :

« Tu auras deux recrues de plus dans un peu moins d'une semaine : Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy. »

Allé grosse lourde jusqu'au bout ;) reviews !


	5. Chapter 5 manipulations à La Guajira

Hello tout le monde !

Dans les deux premiers chapitres, j'avais planté le décor de la vie d'Hermione et Ron, et dans les deux derniers, nous avons suivi Malefoy qui était dans une position bien délicate. A présent, comme il est noté en personnage dans l'histoire, nous allons rendre une petite visite à Harry en Amérique du Sud, qui n'a pas tant changé que ça.

S2aa : Merci beaucoup, j'ai eu du mal à construire ce chapitre alors j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même ;) ce sera une Dramione ! J

GilmoreGossip : oui de très belles ! )

Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture ! )

Eléonore

Les insectes faisaient un raffut du tonnerre au-dehors. Il n'était que sept heures du matin et le soleil asséchait déjà la terre orange flamboyant, sur laquelle pleuvaient des cordes à la tombée de la nuit. Sous la bicoque qu'ils avaient construit et agencé, Harry et Ginny suaient et peinaient à prolonger leur sommeil. La taule rouillée capturait les rayons du soleil et rendait, en-dessous, l'atmosphère irrespirable et moite. Tous les sortilèges de rafraîchissement ne faisaient pas le moindre effet sur la chaleur de l'endroit. Ginny et Harry se trouvaient profondément bêtes et insignifiants face à la nature du désert La Guajira, en Colombie. L'élu ne supportait pas ce genre de climats arides et se sentait des plus mal-à-l'aise. Il préférait les endroits humides, légèrement sombres mais à la fois chaleureux comme l'Angleterre.

Renonçant à une nuit prolongée pour de bon, Harry ouvrit les yeux et chaussa ses lunettes rondes avec une lenteur extrême pour ne pas déranger Ginny. Il la contempla alors qu'elle luttait mentalement contre la fournaise de leur cabane. Elle n'était qu'à trois mois de grossesse et son ventre était déjà bien arrondi. Il était prêt à parier que ce serait des jumeaux, deux petits rouquins. Comme Fred et Georges à l'époque. Le visage angélique de Ginny était couvert de sueur et ses cheveux roux se collaient à ses joues roses. Il fallait réellement qu'il transplane quelque part où l'on vendait de l'isolant car plus les jours avançaient, plus la journée était insupportable pour les deux sorciers et il devenait dangereux pour Ginny de rester exposée à cette chaleur.

Ginny soupira fort et grogna : « Arrête de me reluquer Harry je t'en prie… Je sais qu'en baleine je suis à couper le souffle mais tout de même ! »

Harry rit et la prit dans ses bras, elle se plaignit de ne pas avoir bien dormi à cause de la fuite qu'il y avait dans le plafond et qui n'avait cessé de faire un « ploc » largement audible. « Ah ! Ça aussi il faut que je m'en occupe se dit Harry. ». Il n'était pas le genre à être flemmard, mais il était réellement paumé en ce moment.

Harry glissa hors du lit, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de leur cabanon. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et prononça un « accio œufs ». Ces derniers vinrent se loger dans sa main sauf un qui s'écrasa contre le chambranle de la porte. Harry ronchonna et Ginny rit à gorge déployée. Il fallait dire que, comme homme au foyer, Harry était un piètre candidat. Heureusement pour lui, la rouquine ne l'aimait pas pour ses compétences en matière de bricolage, cuisine, ou travaux extérieurs… Arthur Weasley lui avait même fait la remarque une fois lors d'un repas. Mais Harry avait bon caractère et il lui sourit gentiment en retour.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'à partir de ce jour-là, le père de la famille Weasley le considéra comme un bon-à-rien doublé d'un niais.

Harry porta les œufs jusqu'à la cuisinière où sa fiancée s'activait déjà. Elle avait le même air que Ron quand elle était concentrée et, avait également les bouts d'oreilles qui rosissaient lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

Ron et Hermione manquaient tellement à Harry que s'était douloureux chaque fois qu'il se mettait à trop réfléchir. S'il était partit, c'est qu'il avait réalisé que malgré tous les efforts fait, toutes les victimes à déplorer après cette guerre, on en revenait toujours à cette même haine. Et, comme il était conscient d'être ce que cherchaient les forces du mal, alors il avait préféré s'éloigner pour mettre le moins de personnes en danger, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite auparavant, bien qu'il y ait songé. Et chaque jour qui passait, Harry s'endormait avec la peur que ce ne soit la dernière fois qu'il puisse voir Ginny allongée près de lui, qu'elle puisse être la prochaine sur la longue liste de victimes qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, elle et ses bébés qu'elle portait. Il savait qu'il avait des rafles aux trousses mais, pour qu'on les trouve ici, il fallait soit être dénoncé, ce qui était impossible puisque seuls Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de l'endroit où ils se cachaient, soit être perçus par le contrôle des transplanages. Or, il semblait aux deux jeunes gens que les mangemorts n'avaient pas recours à cette méthode bien que leurs sources soient incertaines.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry et Ginny cuisinaient joyeusement, un claquement, reconnaissable comme celui d'un transplanage, se fit entendre dehors. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver dans le périmètre protégé par les deux sorciers, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait voir la maison.

S'ils discutaient juste avant, les deux ne dirent dès-lors plus un mot, et se regardèrent anxieusement. Harry prit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, et porta son index à ses lèvres, faisant signe à Ginny de ne pas faire de bruit. Il évolua de manière très silencieuse à travers la pièce et fit face à la porte, en position de combat. Il était dans un état second où il ne subsistait plus rien autour de lui que son adversaire.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore et avec une lenteur insoutenable pour les deux sorciers. Harry serrait si fort sa baguette que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer fortement à mesure que le jour se faisait par l'entrée entrouverte. Harry prit sa respiration, prêt à prononcer le sortilège de désarmement.

Mais lorsque la porte fut assez ouverte, au moment où Harry était sur le point de lancer le sort, le Griffondor reconnu la silhouette de MacGonagall et son chapeau tout tordu, se découpant dans un clair-obscur dans le cadre lumière que formait la porte ouverte.

Harry expira fort, puis couru soudain vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la baguette sous la gorge.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vous aie répondu quand vous m'avez demandé ce dont j'avais besoin lorsque je suis revenu à Poudlard durant la Grande Bataille ?

- Du temps. »

Harry abaissa sa baguette avec soulagement car il ne lui était guère agréable de planter son arme dans le double menton tremblotant de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Mais la vie lui avait appris à se méfier des apparences, toute cette mise en scène n'était pas une simple idée soudaine un peu folle.

« - Alors professeur, commença Harry sur un ton sarcastique, vous êtes venu pour nous convaincre de remettre les pieds sur le sol anglais ?

Ginny posa une main douce sur le bras de son compagnon, qu'elle sentait tendu, tandis que MacGonagall, le regardait avec son air supérieur et désolé.

- Absolument pas Potter. J'ai le regret de constater que vous avez bien changé depuis votre départ. Vous semblez comme qui dirait… Bien plus sûr de vous.

Harry rit nerveusement. Elle avait un tel culot que s'en était réellement comique. D'abord elle se trouvait là comme une fleur, sans même que l'on ait su comment elle avait eu connaissance de l'endroit où ils se cachaient, et ensuite elle osait lui faire un affront direct ?

- Sûr de moi ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité à ce niveau ! Sachez que si vous êtes là pour nous demander de revenir, vous auriez pu vous épargner un voyage Minerva.

A vrai dire, Harry n'avait jamais eu de confrontation si violente avec un quelconque enseignant et cela l'étonnait lui-même qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Le regard de son professeur se fit meurtrier.

- Je vous interdis jeune homme de m'appeler comme ceci, j'ai été votre professeur et vous me manquez ouvertement de respect !

- Pardonnez-moi professeur. » se contint le Griffondor.

MacGonagall se dirigea d'un pas rapide et fébrile vers l'intérieur de la bicoque, et s'assit sans ménagement sur la première chaise venue, l'air légèrement contrarié.

Harry fût conforté dans l'idée que décidemment, elle avait bien changé. Son pas était pressé, sa voix cassante et extrêmement sèche, et son expression constamment agitée. Elle semblait manquer du repos que vous procure la retraite, bien que dans ce cas elle soit davantage assimilée à une fuite de Poudlard.

« - Je suis venue vous voir, vous, Miss Weasley. Vous savez que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect envers votre famille et de l'affection pour votre feu-mère. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point je fus peinée de son décès lorsque je l'appris.

Ginny hocha timidement la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ceci. MacGonagall repris la parole.

- Il y a deux jours de cela, j'ai rendu une visite à votre amie Hermione Granger et à votre frère, Ronald.

Ginny fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard triste de MacGonagall lorsqu'elle évoqua son frère. Elle s'était d'ailleurs soudainement tue.

- Poursuivez, je vous prie. s'enquit Ginny, curieuse de savoir ce qui faisait froncer les sourcils à leur ancien professeur.

- Et bien quand j'ai vu Miss Granger, je me suis dit qu'elle était surement touchée par quelconques parasites qui auraient pu lui embrouiller l'esprit, vous savez, ces bestioles dont Miss Lovegood nous rabattait tout le temps les oreilles en classe…

- Les Joncheruines. approuva Harry. Mais je ne suis pas certain de leur existence professeur.

Harry trouvait l'interprétation de la vieille femme un peu poussée car Hermione avait toujours était très terre-à-terre.

- Peu importe Harry. coupa Ginny inquiète pour son amie. Qu'est-ce qui vous paraissait si étrange chez Hermione ? Et qu'a exactement mon frère ?

- Et bien figurez-vous qu'elle a tenté de m'assommer avec une casserole.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le temps de couvrir Harry d'un regard sévère puis repris.

- Outre le comique de cette situation, pour elle évidemment, je ne l'ai pas vu, en une demi-heure, se servir une fois de sa baguette magique. Cela m'embête énormément, car elle a toujours maitrisé l'art de la magie mais j'ai pu sentir un doute en elle, qui gangrenait son esprit et réduisait considérablement sa confiance en elle. Votre amie avait un talent rare, et il est inquiétant pour un sorcier d'interrompre tout usage de magie durant un temps prolongé : bien d'autres ont perdu la plus grande partie de leur pouvoirs en s'aventurant à cela. Pour m'assurer que mes doutes étaient avérés, j'ai décidé de rester dans les alentours de leur domicile afin de les observer.

- Attendez… interrompit Harry. Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Vous les avait espionnés ? s'offusqua Ginny à sa suite.

- En effet, il n'y a rien de mal à jeter des regards de temps à autre. Toujours est-il que mes soupçons se sont confirmés. Elle n'utilise plus la magie. Mais là n'est pas le pire. Elle est devenue bien maigre et semble avoir perdu tout goût à la vie.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, coupa Ginny, notre amie est pleine de vie, et en compagnie de mon frère, l'homme qu'elle aime, comment cela aurait-il pu tourner si mal ? C'est incompréhensible et surtout plutôt loufoque comme histoire que vous nous racontez là professeur.

- Oh non ! s'exclama la concernée. Tout ceci n'a rien de loufoque puisque c'est la stricte vérité. Et voilà, c'est ici qu'arrive le réel problème.

Minerva les regardait d'un air désolé qui donnait des sueurs froides à Ginny. Elle songeait au pire : son frère, mort, et elle ne sachant rien, en fuite. Les larmes montèrent malgré elle (la grossesse), ce qui pressa sans doute le professeur à continuer.

- Ginny… J'avais seulement entendu des bruits qui couraient… Ils se sont avérés presque justes : votre frère n'est pas mort mais il est dans un état qui s'en approche. Il ne se rend plus compte de ce qui l'entoure, il fait une dépression plus que sérieuse. Ce changement est du à votre départ à tous les deux et à celui de Monsieur Longdubat je pense. Vous étiez tous très proches et il ne s'est pas remis.

- Mon frère en dépression ? Vous plaisantez j'espère… C'est totalement faux j'ai reçu i peine deux jours un hibou d'eux deux.

- N'est-ce pas toujours Miss Granger qui les rédige ?

Le professeur semait un doute croissant dans l'esprit de la rouquine.

- C'est seulement dû au fait qu'il écrit incroyablement mal.

Harry passa une main dans son dos en lui disant avec anxiété :

- Ton frère n'était pas trop en point après son anniversaire, souviens-toi. Ce n'est pas si absurde que ça Ginny.

- Il est à présent pire que mal en point, répondit MacGonagall. Il ne montre aucun signe de vie en présence de personnes.

- S'il vous plaît, pria Ginny en se massant les tempes, parlez moins fort.

Harry fit alors face à son ancien enseignant.

- Nous vous entendons professeur, mais tout ceci paraît si grotesque, ça reste regrettable mais l'on ne peut pas voyager avec Ginny enceinte, cela encourt un trop gros risque pour les bébés qu'elle porte : à partir de quatre mois le transplanage est vivement déconseillé. Et nous ne pouvons encore moins marcher. Nous sommes impuissants face à ça, et pourtant, nous ferions tout pour aider Ron, vous le savez bien.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis adressée à vous. Il semblerait que tout ne soit pas perdu. Réfléchissez, si nous agissons à temps, il est encore possible qu'il puisse s'en remettre.

Ginny tremblait à présent, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était totalement impuissante de là où ils se trouvaient, au milieu du désert.

- Comme Monsieur Potter me l'a explicitement dit, il est impossible que vous remettiez les pieds en Angleterre, et je conçois. »

Harry questionna le professeur à propos d'Hermione, ne pouvait-elle pas, après tout s'occuper de Ron un peu mieux avec l'aide de quelqu'un de confiance…

« - J'y arrivais justement Monsieur Potter. Il semble qu'elle soit, en plus de ne plus être capable de se servir de magie, absolument nocive pour Ronald.

Les deux Griffondors la regardèrent ébahis. En y réfléchissant Harry reconnaissait qu'elle pouvait être étouffante mais au point d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur Ron qu'elle aimait plus que tout… Cela paraissait impensable.

- De quelle manière « nocive » ?

- Eh bien, elle ne lui donne que très peu à manger, de ce que j'ai vu a de vraies pulsions animales, comme frapper les gens et reste dans une monotonie et un laisser-aller qui empêche Ronald de se recomposer. En fait, elle est un vrai frein, voir la cause subalterne de sa dépression.

Il trouvait le jugement de son professeur hâtif et sévère.

- Mais Hermione ne peut pas être comme ça ! explosa Ginny. Elle est bien trop douce pour cela ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges notre amie ne ferait jamais de telles choses. Vous mentez ! »

Des larmes dégringolaient de ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce récit. Elle était affaiblie et avait les nerfs à vif. Harry l'entraîna dans leur chambre et lui intima tendrement de se reposer tandis qu'il finirait de parler avec le professeur. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon il la trouva debout, comme prête à s'en-aller sans avoir trouvé d'issues au problème posé. Elle prit la parole la première.

« - Harry, ce que la guerre m'a prouvé, c'est que bien des gens changent sous la pression de l'adversaire. Miss Granger est devenue une autre jeune fille, bien plus sombre. Elle n'est plus celle que vous connaissiez.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne lui ressemble pas…» souffla Harry, s'effondrant sur la chaise que venait de quitter Ginny.

- Je suis ici pour préserver la famille Weasley et Ronald court un terrible danger en restant avec votre amie. Vous ne vous figurez pas, mais chaque seconde est comptée et il peut arriver à un point de non-retour ou il aura trop souffert, et de votre absence, et de la présence d'Hermione, si différente. Il sera sans vie si on ne le sort pas de cette situation au plus vite.

Harry était abattu et sans voix. Il est vrai qu'Hermione avait parfois un caractère impulsif mais elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Mais d'un autre côté, MacGonagall paraissait si inquiète, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce devait vraiment être une situation critique, pour qu'elle parvienne à les trouver, en plein désert. Et puis le professeur s'était toujours montré si intègre, et n'avait jamais failli aux tâches qui lui avaient été confiées, elle ne mentait pas c'était certain.

- Eh bien, vous êtes donc venus nous demander l'autorisation d'enlever Ron à Hermione et de le remettre à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- En effet.

- C'est non. martela Harry. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de briser ma meilleure amie alors que je ne suis même pas témoin de la chose.»

Le professeur hocha la tête, jeta sur son épaule le pan de sa longue cape de velours noir, puis se retourna et passa le pas de la porte, sous lequel elle avait tant effrayé les deux sorciers en arrivant.

Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains et se rendit compte à quel point il était perdu. Soudain, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita dehors où le professeur se préparait au transplanage. Et cria « Attendez ! ».

Il regretta légèrement l'acte qu'il venait de faire. D'une part il revenait sur un choix qui lui semblait arbitraire, d'autre part, il venait de perdre toute sa crédibilité en se précipitant et en se prenant les pieds dans la marche du palier.

Le professeur se retourna l'air peu surpris.

« - Oui Potter ?

- Vous avez sans doute raison, nous ne les avons pas vus depuis bien longtemps. Vous êtes le seul juge de ce qui pourrait être bon pour Ron. En revanche, je vous fais confiance, j'espère ne pas avoir tort.

MacGonagall eut un sourire bienveillant puis dit :

- Vous ais-j'une fois déçu Monsieur Potter ?

Harry nia d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- Mais à qui pourrons nous le confier ? s'enquit l'élu.

- Et pourquoi pas à Monsieur Longdubat ?

- Personne ne sait où il se trouve.

- Personne sauf moi Monsieur Potter.

- Faites donc professeur. »

Puis Harry rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

MacGonagall pensa d'elle-même qu'elle était vraiment un génie d'avoir eu l'idée d'endormir Ginny au moment où elle exprimait le plus de doutes. Décidemment, si elle avait appris une chose de la guerre c'était bien l'art de la manipulation.

Quelques secondes après avoir rejoint Ginny, profondément assoupie, Harry entendit un claquement dans l'air, signe que MacGonagall était partie.


	6. Chapter 6 mises en garde

Salut à tous !

Je suis désolée du retard le truc c'est que j'avais mes bacs oraux d'anglais et d'allemand c'était chaud de gérer tout en même temps et comme je ne veux pas vous servir de l'écriture de m***e je préfère prendre mon temps )

Bon alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bisous !

PS : désolée je ne suis pas spécialiste des longs chapitres :/

* * *

« Quand des gens vivent, quand des gens aiment et sont heureux autour de moi, il me semble qu'ils m'assassinent. » Tous les hommes sont mortels, Simone de Beauvoir.

* * *

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur et avait fait un cauchemar, mais impossible de dire de quoi il s'agissait : seul restait le sentiment oppressant d'une mauvaise nuit passée.

Hermione était déjà réveillée et le regardait, soucieuse. Elle était étendue en pyjama de polaire verte, souriait mais avait les yeux gonflées par la fatigue. Ron lui sourit en retour. Il se sentait bien ces derniers temps, s'en était à peine croyable. Il ne parlait pas mais était souvent soulevé par des émotions, chose qui ne lui arrivait que depuis peu de temps. Dans la chambre le soleil s'infiltrait par les persiennes de bois terne, qui donnait une gaieté froide à cette petite pièce. Les murs, toujours bleus, ne semblaient plus mornes comme d'accoutumée. La vie n'était plus figée, la pensée de Ron, plus cristallisée. Il tourna ses yeux bleus et froids vers la lumière, et Hermione s'obligea à imprimer ce moment unique dans sa mémoire. Elle ne devrais jamais oublier cet instant, où Ronald semblait être un ange baigné de lumière, allongé dans ces draps bleus. Elle inspecta son visage, ses taches de rousseur, ses cils clairs, la peau blanche de son cou, ses cheveux roux, bien trop longs. Puis il retourna la tête et l'image s'envola.

Hermione lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi mais il ne répondit pas, cela était égal à la jeune fille tant que son ami paraissait être en possession de ses moyens.

Elle lui dit doucement tout en se levant « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner en bas Ron. Descends dans cinq-dix minutes. » Elle sortait de la chambre lorsqu'elle vit glisser entre ses deux pieds sa propre baguette magique. Etonnée, Hermione fit volte-face et sonda Ron. Ses yeux montraient qu'il lui en voulait de renoncer petit-à-petit à la magie, mais la jeune femme, butée, fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle la ramassa en ajoutant faussement « Merci, j'allais l'oublier. ». Ron grogna lorsqu'elle s'enfuit de la pièce.

Hermione, en descendant les marches, sentait le bois de vigne dans sa main, et ce contact semblait lui bruler la peau. Elle semblait plus rigide que d'habitude, moins souple à l'usage. Pour la tester, elle lança un « Alohomora » sur la porte d'entrée. Le sort fonctionna mais la clé qui était dans la serrure, au lieu de se tourner à une vitesse mesurée, déverrouilla la porte d'un coup sec puis fut projetée contre le mur d'en-face.

Hermione contempla la clé au sol et ressentit cet horrible sentiment qu'était la honte. Et le désespoir s'empara de la jeune fille : elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante. Elle renouvelait les sorts de protections contre la maison tous les jours mais c'était les rares fois où elle s'entrainait. Eux réussissaient. Elle manquait simplement d'entrainement et de force de volonté.

Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la cuisine, prépara le petit-déjeuner puis s'installa devant l'âtre brulant de la cheminée. Tandis qu'elle attendait que Ron descende, elle saisit et parcourut l'histoire de Poudlard (qu'elle avait réussi à subtiliser à la vieille bibliothécaire Mrs. Pince grâce à des contre-sorts de vol). Les pages jaunies dégageaient une odeur plaisante. Mais alors qu'elle relisait les lignes de ce grimoire qu'elle connaissait par-cœur, un bruit au milieu des flammes lui fit lever les yeux. Le visage de Blaise Zabini et de Neville lui faisaient face. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et, instinctivement se retourna pour vérifier que personne n'avait pu voir l'action qui venait de se dérouler.

« Nevillle, chuchota la Griffondor, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le réseaux de cheminée ? Il est extrêmement surveillé, et par Ombrage en personne ! Et qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard fait à côté de toi ? Zabini espèce de petite merde… ! Nous qui t'avions sauvés dans la salle sur demande ! » Elle débitait un flot de paroles impressionnant et, aux vues de son visage rougissant, son esprit était plein de mots inavoués, voire grossiers. « Neville ! Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Mais évidemment, que je suis stupide, tu ne peux pas me le dire si tel est le cas et qu'il te menace ! »

« - La ferme Granger ! cria Zabini pour en finir. Je n'ai rien fait à Longdubat alors ferme ton clapet si agaçant !

- Ta gueule espèce de démon de Mangemort ! lança Hermione, plus hargneuse que jamais.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas un Mangemort. tenta de s'imposer Neville.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu oses dire ça ? Il combattait contre nous lors de la Grande Bataille ! Je t'en prie Neville, côtoies des personnes comme lui, et nous ne serons bientôt plus de ce monde !

Hermione s'était à présent accroupie face au feu pour les avoir au plus proche d'elle.

- Il n'est pas un Mangemort Hermione ! cria soudain son ami Griffondor. Il n'a jamais reçu la marque et se rend pour notre compte au manoir Malefoy ! Tu ne sais pas qui sont tes ennemis et qui sont tes amis ! »

Hermione ne dit mot, prenant conscience que Neville était davantage objectif qu'elle ces temps-ci, mais n'approuvant pas pour autant cette alliance inattendue. Cela l'exaspérait même de les voir réunis dans l'âtre, elle sentit son cœur se serrer de ne pas avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et avec qui se disputer, avoir des conversations.

Neville soupira ce qui souleva une petite gerbe de braise qui brûla légèrement le bras de la jeune femme. Il se confondit en excuses tandis qu'Hermione grognait de fureur.

« - Ecoute Granger, repris Zabini, les cheminées sont surveillées sur les réseaux de Grande-Bretagne, très peu de l'étranger. En plus, nous sommes chez des moldus partis en vacances, et le ministère ne peut pas accéder à leurs cheminées.

- Soit. Mais comment faites-vous pour me joindre ? La maison est absolument protégée et la cheminée devrait, en théorie, ne pas être accessible.

- En fait tes sorts sur la cheminée sont inactifs Hermione, répondit Neville. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche : certains de tes sorts ont l'air incomplet. Tu es sure de les avoir fait ? »

Neville avait toujours cet air innocent et quelque peu idiot, qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'elle le connaissait. C'était agréable de le retrouver.

« - Tout va bien Neville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas marchés. Je regarderai tout ça de plus près plus tard. En attendant pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous les deux ensemble et comment est-ce que vous avez eu accès au manoir Malefoy ?

- C'est simple, répondit Neville, Zabini était dans le chemin de traverse lorsque je m'y suis rendu pour la dernière fois, avant de partir. Il préparait aussi un départ, ce n'était pas discret.

- Parle pour toi ! fit la tête flamboyante de Blaise, offusqué.

- Il était donc en train de faire des achats pour des mois quand nous sommes tombés nez-à-nez.

- Toi aussi tu les faisais pour des mois, sinon je ne t'aurai pas adressé la parole ! Après que l'on se soit échangé trois mots lui et moi, j'ai attendu à la sortie de la boutique qu'il daigne sortir, et je l'ai attrapé pour lui dire que les forces des Ténèbres étaient bien plus importantes que ce que tout le monde ne soupçonnait, et je l'ai mis au courant des traqueurs qui ratissaient la région.

- Oui tu n'étais d'ailleurs pas très convaincant, renchérit Neville. Mais Hermione, j'ai eu une idée brillante ! Tu aurais été fière de moi ! Il me restait des échantillons de potions que j'avais pris dans la réserve de Rogue en dernière année et j'ai soumis Zabini au Veritaserum. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai et j'ai pu apprendre les positions des traques. »

Blaise grogna de mécontentement.

« - Bref, nous avons décidé de fuir à deux, sans compter sa vieille chouette de grand-mère acariâtre. Pour ce qui est du manoir, je ne suis pas activement surveillé par les patrouilles contrairement à Neville. J'ai donc pu me rendre quelques fois aux alentours pour observer les mouvements des Mangemorts.

- J'imagine que tu as du rendre visite à cette saleté de Malefoy, un abrutit, doublé de ton meilleur ami… ricana Hermione, sarcastique. »

Blaise se rembruni.

« - Je l'ai fait, oui. Sache que c'est loin d'être un idiot mais il ne peut rien faire. Les Mangemorts le menacent, lui et sa famille : il est constamment surveillé et j'ai entendu dire que Bellatrix avait des espoirs de traqueur pour lui.

- Ben voyons ! fulmina Hermione. Zabini, il va falloir que tu te rendes compte un jour que ton meilleur ami est un lâche et que, même s'il ne partage pas les idées des Mangemorts, il restera toujours dans le camp des plus forts.

- Il hait seulement les moldus. Et quand je te voie, je comprends pourquoi il les exècre. »

Hermione ne se sentit pas touché par l'insulte mais Neville se sentit obligé de le réprimander.

Le Griffondor reprit : « Ecoute, il y a autre chose, quelque chose de plus grave. Je crois savoir que tu as vu MacGonagall… »

Hermione acquiesça.

« - Ma grand-mère m'a mis en garde contre elle. Non seulement, avec Blaise nous avons remarqué qu'elle multipliait les transplanages ces derniers temps, mais en plus il parait qu'en temps de guerre, elle est redoutable et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

- Oui enfin ta grand-mère n'est pas toujours une source fiable, renchérit Blaise.

- Non mais quand bien même Zabini, concéda le Griffondor, on a surveillé ses transplanages récemment et elle s'est rendue chez toi Hermione, et chez Harry et Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote.

- Moi je le sais, avoua Hermione à voix basse. Elle se rapprocha de l'âtre et chuchota : Elle veut recréer l'armée de Dumbledore. Elle recrute. »

Hermione regarda la pendule, cela faisait bientôt trente minutes qu'ils discutaient et Ron n'était toujours pas descendu.

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi, soupira Zabini. Cette femme est ridicule, la bataille est perdue d'avance. »

Et les deux Griffondors le rejoignirent à contrecœur sur l'idée.

« - Toujours est-il que tu devrais te méfier Hermione. On doit y aller. Prends soin de toi et reprend ces sorts de protection : c'est dangereux !

- Salut. Tenez moi tout de même au courant des traques…

- Oui, assura Blaise. »

Et les deux visages disparurent, laissant place à de faibles braises rougeoyantes.

Soudain entendit quelque chose tomber à l'étage. Un bruit sourd, quelque chose de lourd, puis de nouveau des bruits inaccoutumés à cette maison paisible.

C'était des bruits de lutte. Hermione saisit un poignard et sa baguette et grimpa les marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Ron n'était plus là. La pièce avait été mise à sac. La fenêtre était ouverte en grand et un vent glacial faisait flotter les longs rideaux à travers la chambre. Le lit était défait mais encore tiède. Ron venait de lui être arraché à l'instant. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre de la chambre, manqua de basculer en bas dans la précipitation, mais, en vain. Le ravisseur avait du transplaner. Elle remarqua un papier qui volait, avec les courants d'airs de la pièce. Elle l'attrapa au vol et lu difficilement à travers ses larmes : « Pour revoir l'être que vous venez de perdre, la Guerre sera nécessaire. ». Les mots tracés soigneusement à l'encre semblèrent déchirer son âme.

Hermione tomba à genoux. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir soulevaient son cœur. Elle hurla pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être des minutes entières. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ce que Ron devait être en train de subir, et cela la rongeait au plus profond de son être. Elle l'imagina dans une cellule sombre en compagnie de Mangemorts. La guerre était-elle donc inévitable à ceux qui étaient en paix avec eux-mêmes comme Ronald ? Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Rappeler Neville, Zabini, Harry pourrait peut-être la rejoindre, Ginny ? Les noms défilaient, mais les idées ne prenaient pas suite, et le désespoir d'Hermione se creusait encore et encore. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Un mot, un seul, persista dans son esprit et dans son sommeil troublé. « Qui ? ». Si elle ne le savait pas encore, l'instinct de vengeance se construisait déjà.


	7. Chapter 7 Métamorphoses

Hello tout le monde !

J'ai été un peu longue et les prochains chapitres risquent de tarder car c'est bientôt le bac ! Bref tout ça pour m'excuser à l'avance.

Aujourd'hui on retrouve Hermione, puis Drago, j'ai décidé de « remplumer » un peu mes chapitres en mêlant plusieurs personnages, car je ne les trouve pas super longs !

Bref Hermione prépare son départ, Drago est toujours dans des situations très critiques, leurs situations sont bien différentes. Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre et n'oubliez par les reviews !

Eléonore

PS : j'ai appelé ce chapitre "Métamorphoses" car les personnages commencent à dangereusement changer.

* * *

« Deviens ce que tu es. Fais ce que toi seul peut faire. », Friedrich Nietzsche, extrait de Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra

* * *

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à la chambre bleue, il faisait constamment froid à l'intérieur. La fenêtre, la jeune fille l'avait finalement fermée, mettant fin au flottement étrange des rideaux. Ils s'étaient reposés délicatement contre les murs comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été secoués. Dehors il faisait déjà nuit. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enlèvement de Ron, jours durant lesquels elle n'avait fait que réfléchir et s'entrainer aux sortilèges les plus simples. La magie revenait en elle par la force de volonté qu'elle y mettait, force guidée par la rage.

La nuit derrière la fenêtre paraissait paisible mais elle serait tout sauf cela, Hermione en avait conscience. Les murs étaient sombres et l'on avait la dérangeante impression de pénétrer dans une cage lorsqu'on voyait la pièce de nuit. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais de la pièce, et cette significative odeur qui l'accompagnait. La dernière bouffée d'air prise dans la chambre bleue.

Hermione prit le petit sac auquel elle avait enfin réussi à appliquer un sortilège d'extension, embrassa la pièce du regard, puis ferma la porte sans se retourner. Un vide s'était emparé d'elle depuis l'enlèvement de Ron, seul lui importait de le retrouver à présent. Et elle était décidée à déployer toutes ses forces pour cela, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Elle attrapa Pattenrond qui se frottait à ses jambes, et descendit les escaliers. Ces pas étaient lourds et lever le pied semblait être l'effort ultime. Le gros matou se débattait dans ses bras mais elle le sera plus fermement. Les escaliers lui semblaient interminables, pourtant elle parvint en bas, et sut que plus jamais elle ne remonterait à l'étage.

Hermione fit le tour des pièces du bas, éteint toutes les lumières, puis rentra dans la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisinière et entreprit de se faire un dernier thé. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir, saisi un parchemin et sortit un livre de sortilèges de son sac.

Elle rédigea un mot à la plume, destiné à Ron s'il remettait les pieds ici. La jeune fille écrivait ce qu'elle pensait, pensait ce qu'elle écrivait.

« Ron, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es en vie. Je t'en prie, ne me blâme pas trop de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour te protéger, malgré que je sois la seule responsable de ton enlèvement. Comme je suppose que tu ne vas pas revenir ici de sitôt, il semble inutile de t'écrire. Mais quelque chose me pousse à le faire… Peut-être la peur que tu croies que je sois partie avec une totale indifférence envers toi, ou des moments que nous avons partagés ensemble. Tout ça m'importait plus que tout. Saches que ces derniers mois ont été les plus durs de ma vie. D'abord, tu as été distant et je ne pouvais plus me reposer sur toi comme nous le faisions mutuellement auparavant, avec Harry. Ensuite, j'ai du devenir assez forte pour être la seule épaule solide de cette maison. Il n'y avait plus d'émotions dans ton regard et j'étais définitivement seule. Seule avec l'ami que j'avais tant aimé et qui ne vivait plus. Je ne peux que me reprocher cela : je nous aie exilés du monde sorcier pour ne pas être pris par les forces du mal, mais, à tout réfléchir, il aurait mieux fallu être prit, que de faire semblant de vivre. Puis tu es revenu à toi, et j'y ai vu la perspective d'un avenir. Avant je ne pouvais pas même faire face à ce qui pouvait nous attendre. J'ai cru que tu remonterais la pente, que tu sortirais de tes pensées et de tes peines que je ne pouvais pas soupçonner. Mais voilà, tu as disparu, et je me sens terriblement coupable. Je ne t'ai pas assez protégé car tu étais fragile. A présent qu'ils t'ont, tu ne pourras certainement jamais te reconstruire. C'est de ma faute depuis le début : l'origine de ta dépression. Il ne tient qu'à moi de faire ce que je vais faire. Je pars à ta recherche. Si tu trouves ce mot, il faudra que tu te rendes au « Oaxley B&B » au 125 rue de Tripoli à Londres. Ne t'y rend que le jeudi, et demande aux vestiaires à voir l'animalerie. C'est un code. A part l'homme qui tient le vestiaire, le quartier est tout à fait moldu alors ne te fais pas remarquer. Tu me manques, reviens-moi.

Hermione. »

Les yeux de l'auteure étaient pleins de larmes qui s'évertuaient à ne pas s'écraser sur le papier. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle ne se résolvait pas à laisser une lettre si courte. Elle ajouta :

« PS : La maison n'est plus protégée par des sorts. Ils étaient inefficaces. »

Puis elle ferma le parchemin, ouvrit un grimoire à la corne qu'elle avait faite plus tôt dans la journée, et lu le sort de scellée extraordinaire. Elle se reprit à trois fois avant que l'enchantement ne fonctionne, et quand elle y parvint, elle prononça distinctement la question demandée à quiconque souhaiterai la lire. « Ron, où s'est-on embrassé pour la première fois ? » Ceci, elle était sure que personne ne le saurait. Elle inscrivit dans la mémoire du sort que la réponse était « Dans la chambre des secrets. ».

A présent la lettre était définitivement scellée. Elle se leva, chercha son eau trop chaude, et fit infuser le thé tandis que, cette fois elle cherchait Pattenrond, lui dire au revoir. Elle le trouva sous le porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Il miaulait désagréablement, et Hermione du le tirer sans ménagement pour plonger son visage dans les poils presque crépus de son chat roux. Elle inspira un grand coup, il sentait la maison des Weasley, puis le relâcha enfin de l'étreinte.

Elle finit de boire son thé d'une traite puis laissa la tasse telle quelle au centre de la table, et ne prit pas la peine de ranger la casserole. Elle prit le petit sac qu'elle avait choisi, l'ajusta sur son épaule et sortit de la maison sans un seul regard en arrière. Elle devait être forte, elle devait faire face à l'avenir et non pas regarder au-dessus de son épaule ce qu'il subsistait du passé.

Dehors, sur le pallier, elle inspira une grosse bouffée d'air frais, fixant l'horizon noire de la nuit. Ses poumons semblaient glacer, elle se demanda où aller en premier selon ses plans. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au 13 square Grimaud, les Mangemorts connaissaient l'endroit, elle se rendrait en premier temps chez Fleur et Bill, dans leur maison sur la plage. Et là, ils pourraient certainement lui indiquer où MacGonagall pouvait être joignable. Elle expira et se sentit enfin prête. Hermione quitta le perron de la maison, marcha le regard au loin, tandis que Pattenrond la regardait partir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Elle savait désormais que c'était l'unique issue qui s'offrait à elle.

Hermione détestait profondément aller dans le sens des menaces, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : elle partirait en guerre.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux jours que Malefoy avait appris qu'il serait recruté parmi les rafleurs et il ne décolérait pas. Il avait beau s'entrainer furieusement aux sorts défensifs et offensifs avec Peter Petitgrow, rien n'y faisait, rien ne le défoulait. Si quelqu'un avait eu le pouvoir de le calmer, celui-ci n'était - force est de constater - plus de ce monde. Cette personne n'était autre que Severus Rogue, le plus grand maitre de potions des temps modernes selon Malefoy. Or, le professeur cachait ses talents, et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de ceux d'occlumentie.

Rogue avait le don d'apaiser les esprits, chose qu'il avait faite à plusieurs reprises au cours de la sixième année à Poudlard de Drago. Il montrait à ceux qu'il affectionnait la stricte et sombre vérité afin qu'ils ne puissent s'y méprendre.

Malefoy réfléchit posément, avachi dans son fauteuil louis XV. Qu'est-ce que Severus lui aurait dit ? Il est certain qu'il l'aurait incité à prendre les devants : ne jamais devenir spectateur de sa propre vie : telle était sa maxime.

Auparavant, lorsqu'il était plus naïf, Drago était persuadé d'une chose : dans le monde il y avait deux types d'individus : ceux qui agissaient et ceux qui pensaient. Il avait longtemps appartenu à ceux qui agissaient, sans penser, et il se l'était maintes fois reproché. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait amplement conscience que le monde n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Il s'efforçait donc de faire partie de ceux qui réfléchissaient et agissaient tout autant.

A présent qu'il allait être recruté, il ne devait pas se faire balloter comme une poupée de chiffon dans le tourbillon d'évènements qui l'attendaient. « Ce serait une grossière erreur. » Il fallait qu'il prenne les devants, sans pour autant qu'on le soupçonne d'avoir eu l'information de son recrutement prochain. Il devait protéger ses arrières, sa famille et le nom Malefoy.

« Il faut les devancer tes assaillants Drago, quels qu'ils soient. » Voilà ce que Rogue lui aurait conseillé de faire, les déstabiliser, reprendre la longueur d'avance qu'il avait perdu. Malefoy se mit à réfléchir activement aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui afin de les prendre de court : fuir secrètement comme lui avait soumis Blaise. Non. Le nom Malefoy ne serait plus sali par sa faute. Les devancer serait de se porter volontaire, mais il ne pourrait être constamment au manoir pour protéger sa mère ou son père.

Pourtant seule lui venait cette idée. Il manquait cruellement d'imagination. Il se proposerait à sa tante comme volontaire dans la journée. Elle serait surprise, accepterait, car, au fond, elle n'avait pas tant de ressources que ça, et cela éviterait de faire la Sélection pour cette semaine. Quelqu'un serait épargné.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de tirer des plans sur la comète, il fallait être prêt à tous cas de figures qui se poseraient, inévitablement, à lui. Premièrement, lorsqu'il intègrerait les rafles, il ne devrait plus faire d'erreur telles que celle de l'indentification de Potter lorsqu'ils l'avaient attrapé et qu'il n'avait pas été fichu de le dénoncer. A présent, à moins que ce ne soit Blaise, ils étaient tous bons à être balancés.

Deuxièmement, il devait avoir le même comportement que les rafleurs, il allait devoir se construire une personnalité qui serait pliée aux règles des Ténèbres, asservie aux maîtres, et cette partie du boulot, Malefoy allait avoir un mal fou à s'y soumettre. Ce serait là la chose la plus difficile, il le savait.

Enfin, il agirait par devoir pour sa famille, ainsi, il ferait tout pour racheter une crédibilité aux Malefoy, même les sales boulots, quel que soit le prix qui lui en coutera.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Drago Malefoy se trouvait dans la salle de séjour principale du manoir, face à Bellatrix qui, comme à son habitude, siégeait en hauteur, sur une estrade.

La salle était presque vide, ce qui rassura Drago qui n'appréciait pas le fait de se donner en spectacle. Il se leva de la table oblongue, qui remplissait le vide disproportionnel de l'immense pièce, devant laquelle il s'était installé plus tôt et, silencieusement, se dirigea vers Bellatrix. Il monta sur l'estrade malgré les regards meurtriers de ses molosses et hocha la tête en signe de salutation à sa tante.

Celle-ci en fit de même en retour puis lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« - Je viens dans un but précis ce soir ma tante.

- Regardez comme il parle maintenant ! » pouffa Bellatrix, moqueuse.

Il est vrai que Drago n'avait rien à envier à Bella concernant sa tenue de langage. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers son oreille. Il chuchota assez fort pour que Greyback et Carrow entendent :

« Je viens me proposer à vous en tant que rafleur. »

Le visage de Bella, qui était quelque peu moqueur plus tôt, se décomposa littéralement sous le coup de la surprise. Elle resta un instant bouche-bée tandis que Malefoy attendait une réponse. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et demanda à voix basse, septique :

« - Pourquoi voudrais-tu être rafleur alors que tu déteste le système Drago ? Et ne fais pas l'ingénu, les Carrow m'ont dit.

- Parce qu'il est temps que je fasse quelque chose. » répondit Malefoy au hasard sans que son visage ne trahisse la précipitation qu'il y avait mise.

Bellatrix resta coite un instant puis s'exclama « Très bien ! Très très bien Drago ! ». Puis elle fit un rapide mouvement de tête vers la gauche et Greyback s'empara brutalement du bras de Malefoy et le tira, l'emmenant dans les cachots.

Malefoy savait que c'était là que les rafleurs commençaient à travailler, néanmoins, l'idée de redescendre lui provoqua des sueurs froides. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être capable de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé mais il s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître.

Ils descendirent dans le noir total le long des escaliers tournant sans fin, Greyback avait une respiration qui angoissait Drago, une sorte de râle. Enfin, ils parvinrent en bas. Ce devait être à une profondeur importante aux vues du nombre de marches qu'ils avaient descendu. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, comme dans les souvenirs du Serpentard, les sources de lumière provenaient de torches faiblardes accrochées aux murs ruisselants. Tout était humide dans les cachots, et la nourriture moisissait toujours avant qu'on puisse la manger. C'était une vraie plaie de devoir descendre.

Greyback, qui tirait toujours sur la manche de Drago, ouvrit une cellule et le jeta à l'intérieur. Il referma derrière et quand le jeune homme commençait à se méprendre, il daigna l'informer qu'il devait torturer le prisonnier de cette geôle.

Malefoy scruta le fond de l'espace, mais ses yeux ne voyaient que la nuit. Il avança précautionneusement dans la geôle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. C'est à ce moment qu'il distingua une immense masse sombre adossée contre le mur. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul homme, mi-géant, mi-homme, qui puisse avoir cette allure. Il comprit alors que les Mangemorts le testaient, ils voulaient être sûrs qu'il était prêt à tout pour la Faction. Et le test passait par la torture d'Hagrid.

Hagrid avait été capturé parmi les premiers prisonniers, c'était inouï qu'il soit encore vivant. En réalité il était maintenu en vie pour la simple raison qu'il avait toujours été très proche de l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'il restait une potentielle source de renseignements, malgré que Drago ait entendu qu'il ne parlait pas.

Malefoy eu soudain envie de tout arrêter mais, comme un violent rappel à l'ordre, ses cicatrices dans le dos le lancèrent dangereusement, et il revit ses hallucinations sur le viol de sa mère et l'exécution de son père.

Il dégaina sa baguette et s'approcha à pas de loups de l'ancien garde-chasse. Puis lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller. Hagrid semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond et il se réveilla en sursaut, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Quand il aperçut Malefoy, une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses grands yeux. Une lueur insupportable pour le jeune homme.

« Qu'aurait fait Severus ? » se répétait-il encore et encore. Severus n'aurait pas hésité, c'était certain.

Hagrid lui agrippa la main et dit d'un ton bousculé, qui lui donnait l'air d'un fou : « Tu es venu me chercher n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours été un garçon intelligent, tu sais où se trouve le bien du mal ! Ah ! Je savais que quelqu'un viendrait ! C'est Harry qui t'as envoyé Drago ? »

Il perdait la tête, les tortures avaient dû avoir raison de lui. La cellule plongée dans le noir faisait cet effet à tous au bout d'un certain temps. Même Malefoy qui était resté peu de temps avait commencé à divaguer, mais s'était vite remit lorsqu'il était revenu à la surface.

Hagrid continuait, imperturbable : « Harry est un bon garçon n'est-ce pas ? Où est-il, comment va-t-il ? »

Malefoy vit là l'occasion de lui soutirer des informations sans faire preuve de violence.

« - Il va bien, il reste caché il m'a contacté par hiboux. Je ne sais pas où il se terre, mais il a l'air de bien se porter.

- Ah ! Je le savais qu'il s'en sortirait, un bon garçon… Un bon garçon… Et notre jolie Ginny qui attend un bébé… »

Première nouvelle intéressante.

« Seulement, continua Drago, je ne peux pas te faire sortir aujourd'hui. »

Hagrid se mit soudain à pleurer. Malefoy haïssait les personnes qui dévoilaient ainsi leurs émotions.

« - Ne me laisse pas croupir un jour de plus ici ! Je t'en supplie ! Non ! Harry comprendra si tu me fais sortir plus tôt !

- Ca suffit Hagrid ! Tout le monde va nous entendre ! » Il lui tendit un mouchoir à contrecœur, Hagrid le saisit et se moucha bruyamment. Drago reprit :

« - Je m'inquiète davantage pour Neville. Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis très longtemps. C'est étrange.

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles non plus, difficile d'en avoir ici. De toute façon je ne sais rien de ce qui leur est tous arrivé. Personne ne sait où ils vivent.

- Pourtant tu dois bien avoir une idée. »

Hagrid regarda tristement Drago et fit « non » de la tête. Le Serpentard était furieux. Tout ça pour ça ! Ils le retenaient ici alors qu'il ne savait rien ! Et depuis tout ce temps !

Il leva sa baguette vers le garde-chasse, qui lui, était dans l'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria-t-il en tentant de reculer. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le mur là où il était à présent. Des grosses larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues barbues, cette fois, elles étaient silencieuses. Mais Drago était déterminé à sauver sa famille.

« Je ne suis pas là pour t'aider à t'échapper, ils m'ont chargés de te torturer. Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire. »

Hagrid baissa la tête.

Le Serpentard resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette tandis que Hagrid criait toutes sortes de choses inutiles pour sa défense.

« Endoloris ! »

* * *

REVIEWS ! J


	8. Chapter 8 Sacrifices

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, mais je suis en plein bac, et si ma mère savait que j'écris au lieu de réviser mon anglais, je crois qu'elle me tuerait ^^

N'oubliez pas les reviews ceux qui me lisent régulièrement ! Car je ne sais pas si ça vous plait, quels personnages vous plaisent et surtout, vos avis sur les chapitres !

Pour ceux qui découvrent la fic, n'hésitez pas non plus, je serai ravie de répondre aux questions de tous.

Eléonore.

* * *

« C'est laid un homme qui a peur. » Jean Anouilh, Antigone

* * *

Drago était en sueur. Il enleva avec rage son veston noir et le jeta à travers la suite dont sa famille disposait. Il n'y avait jamais personne car sa mère était continuellement enfermée dans sa chambre et son père se devait de faire figuration auprès de Bellatrix. Il était parfaitement seul.

Encore aujourd'hui, Drago avait trempé sa chemise blanche de sueurs froides. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se mit à pleurer devant le miroir, se retenant à la vasque du lavabo. Il s'excusait par-là de ce qu'il faisait subir en bas à l'ancien Garde-chasse de Poudlard. A sa manière. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Pendant un temps, lorsqu'il avait été missionné par Lord Voldemort de tuer le professeur Dumbledore, il avait eu peur, au fil des tentatives de meurtres, de ne plus trouver en lui de trace d'humanité. Mais lorsqu'il avait recroisé Katie Bell, il s'était sentit affreusement coupable, et désespéré. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte que, quoique que l'on fasse, que les actions soient bonnes ou mauvaises, l'humanité ne désertait jamais, même chez le plus inhumain des hommes. Le tout était de protéger cette sensibilité naturelle en la cachant au fond de soi. Et ça, Drago savait le faire à merveille. Mais voilà qu'il venait à bout et ce, avant même que sa dette envers sa famille n'ait été payée.

Le Serpentard se fixa dans le miroir et se sentit profondément hideux et pathétique. Cela faisait bientôt deux longues journées que les Mangemorts l'obligeait à torturer ce pauvre Hagrid. Il se dégagea de la chemise qui l'étreignait et la laissa choir sur le sol. Il s'observa de nouveau. Il avait besoin de se voir après les horreurs qu'il commettait dans les cachots. Etait-ce bien lui ? Que faisait-il de sa vie ? Après tout, il avait le droit de se relâcher : il n'extériorisait rien depuis son propre emprisonnement.

Ses blessures dans le dos lui brûlèrent à cause de la sueur, et il aurait parié qu'elles se remettaient à saigner. Elles ne cessaient de suinter c'était abominable. Il aurait pu se retourner et s'inspecter dans le grand miroir face à lui, mais il ne voulait pas les voir. Il en avait affreusement honte et les regarder aurait été un supplice. A part Judi, l'infirmière, il ne les laisserait à la vue de personne. Il était certain que les Carrow avaient inventé de nouveaux sortilèges pour les prisonniers et les traitres. Une vision abominable survint alors qu'une goutte d'eau venait très certainement de tomber dans le creux d'une plaie. Il frappa violement contre la vasque ce qui calma sa sensibilité accrue.

Drago releva la tête et fit face à ses joues mouillées de larmes. Il prit une inspiration et s'aspergea la figure ce qui eut l'effet de le tempérer. Il devait rendre visite à sa mère. Il parcouru la suite d'un pas rapide, presque nerveux, prit un polo dans une commode, l'enfila et frappa à la porte de la chambre parentale. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait comme d'accoutumée, il entra donc.

Sa mère était toujours sur le grand balcon qui surplombait leur parc, et regardait au loin dans le vide. Il s'approcha sans bruit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Narcissa. Elle ne réagit pas alors il prit la parole :

« - Comment s'est passé votre journée mère ?

- Mieux, si je n'avais pas toute la journée pensé à ce que tu faisais en bas dans les cachots. »

Elle se retourna et reprit, accompagnant sa pensée par un coup dans le torse de son fils :

« - Comment oses-tu Drago ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Et te porter volontaire en plus !

- Et bien, plaisanta Malefoy un peu décontenancé par la violence soudaine de sa mère, au moins j'ai été le seul à t'arracher un semblant d'émotion depuis quelques temps. »

Elle lui jeta le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle pouvait, comme s'il avait été un étranger, puis cracha ces mots durs à l'oreille de son fils :

« - Tu me fais honte, et en plus tu es impertinent.

- Mère, je le fais pour les Malefoy. Quelqu'un doit racheter une crédibilité à notre famille, et ce n'est certainement pas père qui va s'en charger ! Vous êtes tous deux dévastés, je voulais simplement vous tenir à l'écart de tout ceci. Et puis, comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! » siffla vivement Narcissa. « Et ce pauvre Hagrid. Tu lui fais subir ce que nous avons subi. En as-tu seulement conscience ?

- Evidemment, mais tout passe par là. Ils me testent. » Il baissa la voix. « Lorsque j'aurais gagné leur confiance alors je choisirai de ne plus jamais avoir à faire ce genre de choses. Mais pour l'instant je ne pense qu'à nous mère.

- Et bien, Drago, ton âme est souillée, tu ne pourras plus jamais vivre sans ça dorénavant.

- Mais qu'en savez-vous à la fin ? Vous êtes une femme bon-sang ! Personne ne vous a jamais demandé de torturer quelqu'un ! Vous ne saurez jamais quel effet effroyable cela fait ! » s'emporta Drago.

Narcissa le regarda avec une haine nouvelle que Drago n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et il en fut profondément blessé. Alors c'était comme ça ? On donnait tout pour sauver des personnes, mais celles-ci finissaient par nous haïr ?

Sa mère se remit à scruter l'horizon, cette fois avec un air qui en disait long sur ses envies de solitude. Il resta là, à regarder ce visage aussi glacial qu'impénétrable, puis il s'éloigna d'elle, et rentra dans la chambre. Il en sortit rapidement et claqua la porte derrière lui. Finalement la discussion avait été courte, et Drago regretta de s'être emporté, mais surtout, il avait peur de revoir cette haine dans ces yeux, le lendemain, ou plus tard de nouveau.

Il regagna la grande salle du manoir et, alors qu'il rentrait juste, il se fit héler par le célèbre traqueur Scabior. Ce dernier paraissait lui dire de venir. Il se trouvait en présence d'une vingtaine de rafleurs.

« - Et bien Malefoy, il paraît que tu t'es engagé de ton plein gré ? C'est papa qui doit être très fier…

Son auditoire, plus que bourru, rit à gorge déployée, tandis que le jeune homme serrait les dents, furieux.

- Et toi Scabior ? Ton père était heureux quand il a su que t'allais faire le manouch à la recherche de moldus ? Ah ! J'oubliais, il est parti en laissant à ta mère trois marmots sur les bras !

Scabior le scruta d'abord d'un air dangereux, puis lui sourit tout à coup, d'un grand sourire inquiétant. Il se leva lentement et se mit à son niveau, les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Drago et lui souffla de son haleine fétide :

- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même division toi et moi quand tu commenceras les traques. On pourra régler ces quelques différents d'homme à homme. J'attends depuis longtemps que bébé Malefoy sorte des jupons de sa maman pour le corriger un peu.

- Moi aussi, je n'attends que ça. Je vais te faire la misère dès que j'ai l'occasion, sale Cracmol. »

Les deux hommes étaient tendus et serraient convulsivement les poings, s'imaginant, l'un comme l'autre, étrangler celui d'en face.

Seulement, Lucius Malefoy entra dans la salle à ce moment précis et appela son fils.

Scabior qui n'avait pas bougé, ricana « Dépêche-toi, papa t'appelle ! » à quoi Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre et rejoignit son père.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et, au grand désarroi de Drago, Lucius le conduisit aux cachots. Il n'aurait donc jamais la paix ? Il venait à peine de remonter !

Son père s'arrêta à mi-chemin des cachots dans ces interminables escaliers en colimaçon et saisit son fils par le tissu du col brutalement.

« Drago comment as-tu su qu'ils allaient te recruter ? »

L'intéressé ricana :

« - Si je vous le disais où serait le suspens père ?

- Si tu sembles tout prendre à la légère, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Lucius aurait voulu crier mais au lieu de cela il en était réduit à chuchoter fort, ce qui le frustrait énormément, et amusait beaucoup son fils. Drago, ils ont bien failli m'exécuter parce qu'ils croyaient que j'avais vendu la mèche ! Tu m'as mis dans une position délicate Drago !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé père… » Il n'avait pas vu les choses comme cela lorsqu'il s'était porté volontaire. A présent, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir envisagé cela.

« - Et moi de même, grogna Lucius. Qu'est-ce que te disait cette pourriture de Scabior ?

- Il faisait sa mauvaise langue sur notre famille, comme d'habitude père.

- Ne te frotte pas à ce genre de personnes Drago. Ta tante n'a pas les traqueurs en haute estime, alors si en plus tu te mets à leur parler, ne t'étonnes pas qu'elle nous humilie !

- Mais enfin, est-ce que vous pouvez sincèrement croire que je puisse sympathiser avec des ânes comme eux ? »

Lucius resserra sa prise sur le col de son fils et l'attira à lui pour lui chuchoter très bas à l'oreille :

« Ta tante est assez folle pour le croire oui ! »

Soudain des bruits de pas dans l'escalier leur glacèrent le sang.

« Qui est là !? » Fit une voix en-dessous d'eux.

Lucius leva très lentement son doigt jusqu'à sa bouche pour intimer à son fils de ne pas faire de bruit. La voix reformula sa question, plus fort encore.

Puis les pas redescendirent et la porte des cachots fut violement claquée. Père et fils attendirent un long moment en silence avant que Lucius ne prononce « _hominum revelio_ ». Personne.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Drago et lui martela :

« En attendant, ils ont décidé d'en finir avec Hagrid. Ce soir, c'est toi qui devras le tuer. »

Ces mots résonnèrent comme une torture aux oreilles de Drago. Il allait bien ne plus être un homme finalement. Son humanité déserterait pour de bon, il était perdu. Il serait un monstre.

* * *

Il faisait presque nuit sur la plage et Hermione était anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas revu Fleur et Bill depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Ils n'étaient même pas venus pour l'anniversaire de Ron. Elle avait la drôle d'impression qu'ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec l'Ordre du Phoenix à présent.

Justement, elle se trouvait devant la porte de leur maison sur la dune et cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle n'osait frapper. Il allait décidément faire nuit avant qu'elle ne signale sa présence. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir, chercher par ses propres moyens à contacter MacGonagall…

Elle rassembla son courage, leva le poing pour toquer, resta en suspens, et, au moment où elle allait le baisser pour la énième fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fleur, un seau d'eau à la main.

La première expression qui traversa le joli visage de cette dernière fut de la méfiance. Hermione le remarqua et c'est certainement ce qui la persuada d'être un peu plus accueillante. Elle fit un semblant de sourire qui fit plus penser à une violente contracture qu'à un signe de bienveillance, et la salua cordialement. Apparemment, elle avait délaissé ses habitudes de faire la bise à la française pour un hochement de tête qui signifiait tout autant « Entre ! » que « Va-t'en ! ».

Cet accueil confirma ce qu'Hermione redoutait : elle ne trouverait pas de soutien ici. Elle avait pris tous les modes de transports moldus qu'elle connaissait pour se rendre ici, car elle n'arrivait plus à transplaner. Elle avait misé beaucoup d'espoirs sur Bill et Fleur pour la renseigner, et, peut-être même lui prêter main forte.

Elle entendit Bill d'en haut demander qui était là, ce qui parût sortir Fleur de son mutisme qui l'invita explicitement à rentrer.

Hermione se retrouva dans l'entrée, tout était couleur de sable, mais les escaliers de bois que descendit Bill à toute vitesse étaient couleur miel, comme si l'on s'était trouvé dans un chalet alpin.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama ce dernier en la voyant. Il avait toujours cette grande balafre dont la signature était bien évidemment de Greyback, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la prestance habituelle qui l'accompagnait.

« Bill ! Comment vas-tu ? » fit Hermione en tentant d'y mettre quelque entrain. Même si elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Bill, surtout lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, sa présence ne suffisait absolument pas à lui remonter le moral.

« A merveille ! Viens t'asseoir ! Fleur va nous faire du thé. » Et il entraîna Hermione au salon tandis que le visage de sa femme s'assombrissait à l'idée de devoir servir la Griffondor. Celle-ci le remarqua clairement, et se dit qu'elle ne devait décidément pas être appréciée de la française.

Le salon devait être la plus petite pièce de la maison l'invitée se demanda quelle idée leur avait pris d'installer en plus un fauteuil de deux places qui remplissait à lui seul pratiquement l'ensemble de l'espace. Ainsi, Hermione prit place sur un pouf très mou, lui-même posé sur un épais tapis en fourrure de yack. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'agencement aussi absurde, mais, entre le bon goût français et le bon goût Weasley, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était Bill ou Molly qui avaient fait la décoration.

Hermione se trouvait donc assise par terre à écouter Bill déblatérer joyeusement sur les dragons, lorsque Fleur revint de la cuisine, un plateau dans les bras. Elle le posa, non sans mal, sur la table-basse qui empêchait Hermione de déplier ses jambes. Ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et de rien lorsqu'Hermione, relativement lassée et considérant que la conversation était assez engagée pour parler de choses sérieuses, leur demanda la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas venus aux enterrements de Tonks et Lupin.

Fleur eut, à ce moment-là, l'air réellement furieux. Hermione tenta donc de justifier sa question :

« C'est vrai, je veux dire… C'est que vous n'êtes pas venus là où nous vous avions invités depuis la Grande Bataille… Vous décliniez à chaque fois. A croire que vous nous fuyiez. »

Et pour la première fois durant la conversation, Fleur eut la langue dénouée et parla sans détour :

« Eh bien, nous avons perdu tous nos amis lors de cet affrontement. Et Bill et moi ne voulons plus entendre parler de rébellion. Nous avons assez donné, et maintenant que les Ténèbres prolifèrent de plus belle, nous ne voulons pas nous frotter à eux, et encore moins avoir des ennuis. »

Hermione eut peur de comprendre le second sens qu'elle donnait là à sa phrase et tourna les yeux vers l'ainé Weasley, cherchant quelque soutien. Mais ce dernier évitait habilement son regard, fixant Fleur hypocritement, alors qu'il n'avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil à sa femme depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée.

Hermione darda d'un regard noir l'intéressée : « Est-ce que je dois comprendre que ce sont moi, les ennuis ? »

Et celle-ci avec le même air lui affirma que oui, c'était bien d'elle qu'elle parlait lorsqu'elle parlait d'«ennuis».

Hermione resta pantoise cinq lentes secondes, puis prit ces mots comme congédiables. Elle prit son petit sac qu'elle avait posé à côté de son pouf, se leva, et prit la direction de la sortie sans un regard. Pourtant une main solide enserra son poignet avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Bill qui la sondait d'un air interrogateur.

« - Mais, pourquoi Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Fleur, où est-il Hermione ? »

Fleur la regardait avec un air de défi, comme si elle savait la réponse que l'intéressée allait donner. Hermione crut pendant un instant que, si elle savait, elle était forcément mêlée à l'enlèvement et était donc une traitresse. Mais cette hypothèse était tellement inimaginable qu'Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, se disant qu'elle devenait folle à lier, et, quand elle les rouvrit, Fleur avait seulement le même air soucieux que son mari.

Hermione leva le visage vers Bill qui la dépassait de deux têtes au moins et se prépara à révéler la nouvelle qui allait les faire la haïr pour de bon.

« Tout d'abord, lâche-moi tu me fais mal Bill. » Celui-ci s'exécuta.

« - Pendant que vous vous évertuiez à nous fuir, Ron est tombé malade.

- Malade ? demanda Bill, qui ne paraissait pas tout à fait comprendre.

- En réalité, il est tombé en dépression. Il n'y avait plus ses proches : sa mère, vous, Harry et Ginny, Georges avait disparu de la circulation : je pensais le trouver chez vous en réalité, et Neville était également partit. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas suffi à son bonheur, ce qui parait peu surprenant. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, il paraissait se remettre. Il était sorti de ce mutisme lorsque MacGonagall nous a rendu visite… Si seulement je l'avais écoutée. » soupira Hermione les yeux déjà embués de larmes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de Ron au passé ? Continue ! » la pressa l'ainé Weasley.

« - Eh bien il y a environ une semaine, s'empressa Hermione d'une voix tirant de plus en plus dans les aiguës sous l'emprise de l'émotion et de la culpabilité, alors que j'étais en bas dans la cuisine, j'ai entendu une bruit du diable en haut alors je suis vite montée, mais c'était trop tard, tu comprends Bill ! Ils voulaient la Guerre, alors ils l'ont pris ! Pour nous provoquer…

- Comment ça « ils l'ont pris » Hermione !? Comment ça !? » Bill hurlait à présent et il la secouait violement, comme si cela allait la faire parler plus rapidement.

Mais Hermione était absolument terrifiée, elle ne savait plus que faire, alors elle pleurait comme un enfant. Elle répétait sans interruption à travers les sanglots : « Tu comprends Bill… Ils voulaient la Guerre ils l'ont pris ! Ils ont pris Ronald ! »

Elle qui s'était promis de rester forte, ce n'était clairement pas réussi.

Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, le poing de Bill fendit l'air et s'abattit violement contre le mur, tout près du visage d'Hermione. Ce qui eut pour effet de couper immédiatement les larmes de la Griffondor.

Bill commençait à se transformer en loup-garou et Hermione était plus terrifiée que jamais, prise en étau entre le mur et l'ainé Weasley, sous l'influence de la pleine lune qui exacerbait ses émotions. Ses yeux devenaient jaunes, son visage semblait devenir grisâtre, il montrait les crocs, qu'il avait beaucoup plus longs que ce qu'Hermione avait imaginé, et se rapprochait de cette dernière, menaçant.

Fleur le tira violement par les épaules et le poussa en direction de l'étage, dans les escaliers. Elle avait une force incroyable face à un loup-garou furieux nota Hermione, encore légèrement sous le choc. Elle entendit des bruits de porte qui se claquait, un son sourd contre cette même porte, qui ravivèrent des souvenirs douloureux. Elle était, depuis la disparition de Ronald, terrorisée par les bruits, même les plus anodins, qui venaient des étages.

Enfin après de longues minutes où Hermione tentait de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle entendait, Fleur daigna redescendre.

« - Ne reviens plus jamais Hermione. Tu te fais du mal, et surtout, tu cause du tort aux autres. Et Ron n'est qu'un exemple.

- Je m'en irai seulement après avoir obtenu le moyen de joindre MacGonagall.

- Ca tombe bien. » Fleur se rendit à la cuisine et ressortit avec un papier ou il était griffonné une adresse. « C'est son adresse, elle nous la donnée au cas où nous aurions quelques ennuis. » Elle le lui tendit d'un air suffisant.

Hermione lui jeta un regard haineux et lui arracha le papier des mains, pris sa veste jeta un « Pétasse » dans son sillage avant de claquer monumentalement la porte, qui en tremblait encore lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le palier.

Il faisait nuit, les vagues étaient mouvementées ce soir, et la pleine lune se dressait, fière dans le ciel sombre. La marée était importante ce soir, ce qui était certainement la raison pour laquelle le vélo d'Hermione avait disparu. Quand cette dernière s'en aperçu, elle grogna de rage, faisant écho aux hurlements de Bill qui lui parvenaient.

Elle observa l'océan, contemplant l'immensité frémissante qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle buvait la beauté de ce paysage. Les paysages marins ne l'avaient jamais plus attiré que ça auparavant, elle préférait davantage les plateaux verts émeraude d'Ecosse, mais en cet instant, il fallait être fou pour ne pas sentir en soit la beauté de la plage.

Hermione se sentit d'humeur à marcher, elle rangea le papier dans son sac, et se mit à trainer ses pieds nus dans le sable fin, le regard tourné vers l'horizon, indistinct du ciel noir charbon. La jeune fille avait besoin de se détendre, elle enleva d'un geste souple et rapide sa robe, détacha le soutien-gorge qui lui enserrait la poitrine, posa toutes ses affaires plus en amont, pour ne pas les mouiller, et courut vers l'eau comme un enfant, redécouvrant ce que signifiait se baigner dans l'océan. Elle sentit l'eau, légèrement salée, glisser sur sa peau et la faire frissonner. L'eau était gelée de l'hiver pas encore terminé mais Hermione avait besoin de se remettre les idées au clair. Rien de mieux qu'une baignade pour ça. Elle n'était pas bonne nageuse, le courant la fit légèrement dériver et les vagues se bisaient sur son dos, ses épaules. Elle réfléchit sans inquiétude à la prochaine étape qui l'attendait : retrouver l'ancien professeur de métamorphoses de Poudlard. « Ah ! Si Ron avait été là… » se disait-elle tandis qu'elle jouait seule dans les vagues. L'océan grondait tellement qu'Hermione n'entendait plus les cris de Bill.

Une fois qu'elle sentit qu'elle avait vraiment froid, elle sortit doucement de l'eau. Elle chercha ses affaires à tâtons, et ne pensa pas à se servir de sa baguette, accrochée à sa cuisse, pour formuler un « _accio_ ». Elle se repéra grâce à la position de la maison de Bill et Fleur qu'elle ne voyait que très loin, et, à moitié nue, se dirigea vers son tas d'affaires.

Mais, alors qu'elle avait fini par le retrouver, elle entendit des voix. Elle pensa que Bill et Fleur vérifiaient qu'elle était bien partie, alors elle se terra entre les longues herbes des dunes, se mettant plein de sable sur son corps encore mouillé.

Cependant, à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur les voix, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune voix de filles, Fleur n'y était donc pas. Pire encore, toutes ces voix bourrues semblaient appartenir à des traqueurs.

Quand elle réalisa cela, Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche, pour cacher sa respiration bruyante, amplifiée par la peur. Les traqueurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et, en même temps, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison des Weasley. Hermione en voulait à Bill et Fleur, mais ils couraient un grand danger en ce moment. Les traqueurs se rapprochèrent d'Hermione, de plus en plus affolée entre les herbes.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt si proches, qu'Hermione pouvaient les voir de là où elle se trouvait. Ils passèrent à deux mètres d'elle, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser les yeux.

Ils avaient pratiquement tous dépassé Hermione quand l'un d'eux fit tomber sa gourde d'alcool fort devant la main d'Hermione.

Le souffle totalement coupé, ouvrant grand les yeux sous l'effet de la terreur, Hermione se fit statue. Mais le traqueur, parce qu'il avait certainement bu l'intégralité de sa gourde, ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser et ne vit pas la main d'Hermione à quelques centimètres. Il se contenta d'un « Oups ! » puis se fit rappeler à l'ordre par une voix qui semblait familière à Hermione, mais impossible de savoir à qui elle appartenait.

Elle resta tendue comme une corde d'arc pendant quelques minutes puis se leva sans bruit, pris ses affaires roulées en boule, et pris ses jambes à son cou.

Derrière elle, comme à leur grande habitude, les Mangemorts avaient mis feu à la maison de Fleur et Bill.

Mais pour Hermione, il était impossible de retourner sur ses pas, elle devrait les laisser aux mains des Mangemorts.

C'était ça, la Guerre.

* * *

REVIEEEEEEWWSS !


End file.
